A Warrior's Spirit
by belgarion11
Summary: A change in Keitaro for the better or worse you decide?
1. The Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Love Hina I wish I did but that is all I have the wishes nothing else.  Thus it would be foolhardy to sue me because all you will receive is a bottle of half-drunk beer and one piece of leftover pizza.**

**A Warrior's Spirit**

            A man walks through the streets in a fog covered evening searching always searching for a purpose to his existence.  The man is of average build and if spotted on the street would be written off as another figment of urban life.  There only seems one distinguishing feature to this wanderer of nights he carries a scar that runs from his left eye down to just below the bridge of his nose.  Some would find it revolting and deem him unworthy to even be seen in the light of day but other's who have known him treat the scar with respect due to the strangers haunted past.  Permeating through the city like a disease the figure reeks of death and destruction, illness and pain; but there can be seen a hint of humanity in his eyes the only place he cannot hide away his emotions.

            Finally reaching his destination he cranes his neck skyward to gaze upon a house that stood the test of time and erosion very well.  Bracing himself for the task at hand our mysterious stranger climbs the steps of Hinata Inn to discuss a matter of lodging with the old and wizen elder who runs this inn.  While walking up the steps that will take him to the front door he ponders upon the last time he has seen its wooden gates.

(Flashback 16 years)

            A younger version of the stranger is shown where he seems to be at the age of 7 or 8 and he is playing inside of a sandbox.  "Yah, this is fun; gonna build a sand castle, gonna build it tall, hahaha."  Molding and crafting his tiny creation the stranger is soon joined by many other children but they seem most unhappy to see him there.  "Hey what are you doing here you freak didn't I tell you to stay away from this park, now you're going to get it you stupid little freak!" yelled a large boy of maybe 12 years of age who soon charged at the younger stranger and tackled the kid to the ground.  Although the older child was heavier and more muscular he was surprised to learn that he was thrown by a child of who was a mere 7 years old.  The other kids had heard of the freak but had never seen him in action now they had witnessed this event they did what any normal kid would do, they ran away as fast as they could while screaming bloody murder all the way to their mommies.

Now it was just the bully and the kid no one around to back up the shame faced bully now was the time when the predator has now become the prey.  Like a lioness the younger child circled the bully intent on finding any weakness to use to his advantage finding an opening the child went in for the kill.  He again tossed the oaf a good five feet but included in his attack a well placed kick that would make the bully cringe for a few weeks to come.  Looking down on upon the incapacitated bully the child gave a grunt of acknowledgement before he just walked off.

(Flashback ends)

            Shaking his head clear of such horrible events in his childhood the stranger took the final steps to the front door of the Hinata Inn where he hoped he would be staying for a couple of weeks.  Knocking on the door he was meet with no response thus he slide open the front door and stepped into the lobby of the inn.  "Man it sure has changed since I last came here, hey anyone home?  Grandma, Aunt Haruka anybody?" shouted the Stranger but it was no use there was no one in at this time of day.  Seeing the futility of just standing in the doorway the stranger let himself in and thought to himself 'Maybe a nice bath would be a good way to relieve the tension in my sore bones from the long trip.'

Knowing where the hot springs were from the last time he visited he soon came to a great pond of steaming water the perfect place to relax and wait for his relatives to arrive home.  Quickly removing his worn and dirty clothes, and grabbing a towel just in case the stranger slowly lowered himself into the steaming hot springs.  Taking a relaxing break from all the hardships of his life he soon found himself just having some fun splashing water and pretending that his life wasn't a living hell for just a few moments.  Exhausted from the trek across country the stranger soon fell into a light slumber; dreaming of the day when he would again be as happy and carefree as a normal individual.

Though he was sleeping he was not altogether vulnerable since he trained himself to sleep lightly if a sound happened to occur he would be awake in an instant.  Therefore it is no surprise when he heard the flutter of clothes falling to the floor that he awakened to meet this new threat; vigilantly staring at the entrance to the hot springs he is rewarded with a view of a young girl who seems unaware of his presence.  Thinking fast the stranger slowly exits the warm water to hide behind a rock formation near the hot springs; calculations are running through his head on how far he can silently sulk away before she notices his presence.  But there is no need to worry because the young woman soon relaxes enough to fall into a deep sleep right inside of the warm waters of the hot spring.  Sensing his chance at escape the stranger hurries along to gather his filthy clothes and makes his exit from the hot springs and the young woman.  Once indoors again he changes quickly and softly opens the doors to the main foyer of the inn.

What he finds is his Grandma and Aunt both sipping some tea while conversing on whether their nephew will arrive today or the next day.  Walking forward and smiling happily he shouts "Hello Grandma, Aunt Haruka!!"  Shocking both his relatives they soon embrace in a warm hug to welcome there nephew "When did you get here nephew, how was the trip, you are as skinny as a bamboo stalk what has your mother been feeding you?" exclaimed his Aunt.

            "I'm fine Aunt Haruka don't worry so much my mom has been feeding me good food it's just that with all the things happening now it can't be helped if I don't eat all she cooks."

            "Enough of this talk of eating and such, let's get down to the business at hand grandson, you are here because you need somewhere to stay but I am sorry to inform you that this is not an inn anymore." explained Grandma Hina.

            "What?  What do you mean this is not an inn anymore you have beds and baths why did you shut down the inn?" exclaimed her grandson.

            "Well I didn't actually shut it down I just kinda turned it into a girl's dormitory."

            "What did you just say?  A girls dormitory why did you do that?"

            "Well money wasn't coming in anymore and I was in debt grandson I did the only thing I could to ensure that Hinata Inn survived, I am sorry you are disappointed but you can still stay here."

            "How may I ask can I stay here?  It's a girl's dorm for Kami's sake, there is no way that the girl's will let me stay with them."

            "If you become the manager of the dormitory then there is no option for the girl's they will have to let you live here since you will be the head of the household.  Right?"

            "Yeah that is true but what will the border's think of this change in management, and aren't you the manager now where will you be going grandma?"

            "First things first I am taking a vacation around the world to see all the sights of this wide world of ours, secondly since I am the acting manager I can choose my replacement and I choose you grandson."

            "Thank you for letting me stay here grandma but I still think this is a bad idea let us talk it over with the border's before you make such a drastic change?  Okay?"

            "I am sorry that is not possible grandson I will be leaving in a matter of minutes for a plane bound for Hawaii, so I cannot sit down with the girls that will be your job."

            "Man why does life hate me so that I am always in these kind of bad situations, damn, damn, damn!!"

            "Enough nephew it is time for grandmother to catch her plane I must drive her to the airport so you must stay here and explain the circumstances to the borders anyways were off nephew hope you have a nice chat." stated Haruka with a smirk.

            When his relatives have left he shouts "Damn you world why do you do this to me?".  Getting prepared to face his first challenge he calmly meditates to achieve a sense of order in this chaotic world.  While he is meditating the young woman who was lounging in the hot springs has finally waken from her sleep and deems it time to make herself a big lunch.  Drying her body with the towel that she discarded earlier she steps into the changing room to put on her undergarments and shirt and pants.  Finally ready to meet the world again she steps into the foyer to find a older man quietly sitting on the couch drinking a bit of tea.

Curious over this development she exclaims "Hey what are you doing in an all girl's dormitory you pervert?"  So she needs some work on subtlety but it breaks the stranger from his thoughts and he bows to the young lady and states "I'm terribly sorry to bother you but I will be your new manager of the dormitory, my name is Keitaro Urameshi grandson to Grandma Hina nice to meet you."

**Author's notes: So how was my first installment of "A Warrior's Spirit"?  Be nice now this is just my second fanfic to date on this site so try not to be too harsh.  And I know again that the characters are all OCC but I need some leverage in this story to create a sense of interest.  Anyways hope to see tons of reviews please R & R? Bye.**


	2. The Girls

Disclaimer: I do not any part of Love Hina if I did then I would be swimming in millions of dollars which I am not thus I am poor and writing this for my own amusement anyways on with the story.

A Warrior's Spirit

Author's Notes: When we last left our intrepid hero he had just met one of the residents of Hinatasou and introduced himself as the new manager of the all girl's dormitory.  Now let's get back to the story and find out her response to his declaration.  Opps almost forgot "speech" and 'thoughts'.

            "Wha…what did you just say?" gasped out the young brunette.  "Well I just introduced myself as Keitaro Urameshi and umm…stated that I will be your new manager." stated Keitaro.  "There is no possible way that Grandma Hina would ever leave a pervert like to run a girl's dormitory now tell me where you dragged her body you freak."  Keitaro tensed at the last word that issued from the young woman mouth "Don't you ever call me a freak you got me, only the respect I have for my grandmother is all that is holding me back from slitting your throat right now.  Understand?" threatened Keitaro before he left this pitiful excuse for a woman to contemplate his last sentence.

            'What the hell did that pervert just do he dared to threaten a border of this inn what arrogance and the audacity of his threat is laughable.'  Though Narusagawa(the young brunette) outwardly showed utter calm inside she was more than a little scared of this new resident of her home.  But Naru always had a temper and she could not let this pervert treat her so without gaining revenge for his haughty words.  Thus she followed him to the manager's room to seek retribution for her pride and pound the shit out of Keitaro Urameshi.  Arriving just a moment behind Keitaro she tore open the door to his room and intended to punch him all the way to the stratosphere and regain her "honor".  What she didn't know was that Keitaro had heard her coming and was prepared for her intentional entry into his privacy.  Keitaro confronted Narusagawa "What are you doing in my room, don't you have any manners you should have knocked." calmly queried Keitaro.  "Wha…the nerve how dare you speak to me this way I live here you just came in and took over this was Grandma Hina's room before and you have no right to it." literally screamed Naru.  "Enough with the outraged person routine, I am tired and cranky, so I might have been a little hasty in my reply, let's start over I am Keitaro Urameshi and what is your name?" gently spoke Keitaro.  "Well I am Narusagawa…wait…wait this is not right I was angry at you and who are you calling a outraged person."

"Ohh Narusagawa a beautiful name, anyways nice to meet you I am sorry for my cranky attitude but I have traveled a long distance to reach here.  Anyways I will be you new manager and I hope you will be comparative and assist me in my managerial duties."

"What the hell are you talking about you are not the new manager I will never accept that you are man and a man cannot manage a all girl's dormitory."

"Now, now I have already explained my reasons for becoming your manager, I have to get some exercise would you care to join me, we may continue our conversation on the veranda."  Keitaro then exited his room and walked to the balcony of the inn to start his daily exercises and kata's, he needed a lot of room thus he could not perform it inside his comfy room.

            Arriving on the balcony he started his exercises with a quick breathing method that ensured the circulation of blood and relaxed the muscles of his body.  Naru was right behind him thus found him right when he was starting his breathing technique, 'hey he kinda looks like Motoko with that stance and his breathing.'  Shaking her head of such nonsense Naru started the conversation anew "Okay let's say I actually believed you why would you want to manage a all girl's dormitory excluding your perverted ways."

            "Well this would be the only way I could stay at Hinatasou and I need a place to sleep or else how will I get to school."

            "Okay, so you needed a place to stay but why not just rent an apartment or condo?"

            "Well I don't have much money on me thus I came to Grandma Hina for a place to live, I was going to do some chores to make my rent for grandma."

            "Alright but why did Grandma Hina just leave like that shouldn't she have told us about her new manager beforehand?"

            "I can answer that Naru." stated Haruka as she came up the steps onto the balcony where they dried their clothes.  "Oh your back Aunt Haruka." and Keitaro got a smack in the head for his trouble "It's just Haruka remember Keitaro." rubbing his head Keitaro said "Alright I'll remember but did you have to hit so hard."  Smiling at her young nephew Haruka continued with her answer to Naru "Grandma Hina knew all along of Keitaro's visit and was not planning on telling you girls for the reason that you are angry now, she knew you girls would blow it all out of proportion especially you and Motoko."  

Blushing furiously Naru answered "Well there was a reason look at this sad excuse for a man he is not ready to run a all girl's dormitory and you can tell."  Haruka nodded and disagreed as well "Naru there is nothing wrong with my nephew he is more than capable to run this dormitory but some of what you say is right (Naru had a smile on her face for that remark) he can't do it (Naru was all smiles now) alone (she lost her smile quickly) he needs your assistance as well as from everyone living here.  Understood?"  With a glum nod Naru finally accepted Keitaro as the new manager of Hinatasou.  "Alright he can stay but one perverted act and I will make him leave personally." stated Naru with a devil's glint in her eyes.  With that said she left the two relatives to their own devices but saving one last glare for Keitaro.

            "Oh that was fun but thanks for sticking up for me Haruka."

            "No problem Keitaro, but I want you to make sure you keep your end of the bargain no perverted stuff or Naru will try to act on her threat and I don't want her hurt. Understand nephew?"

            "No worries Aunty there won't be a problem because I don't think she's my type you're my type Haruka dearest."  Keitaro quickly ran away after finishing this statement because he had a blushing and angry Aunt on his hands and her punches actually hurt him.  Laughing uproariously while dodging his aunt's punches and kick's Keitaro was having the time of his life 'man I haven't had this much fun since dad was alive'.  Deep into his thoughts Keitaro did not see Haruka's right leg connect with his stomach until it was too late and he was sent careening toward the hot springs down below.  Sputtering madly and cursing profusely Keitaro shouted "Hey that was not fair Aunty, I wasn't ready and you could have killed me if this hot spring wasn't here."  But his aunt couldn't hear him over the laughter that was erupting out of her mouth due to the fact he was bruised right on his face with two big lumps on his head.  "Ha…ha…ha..ha can't stop laughing hurts too much hahahahha."

            "Oh that's just great keep laughing while your poor, poor nephew bandages his wounds all by himself."  Haruka's laughter soon ceased and she jumped down to help her nephew out of the hot springs and onto the rocks lining the sides.  "Oh come on Keitaro you have got to admit that was funny, you should have seen your face when I kicked you pure horror.  Oh come on don't be so stiff laugh a little nephew."  Hiding a smirk Keitaro threw his dry and beautiful aunt right into the hot springs where she screamed like a banshee.

Coming up drenched but still beautiful Haruka stared murderously into Keitaro, if looks could kill he would have been dead a million times over.  "Oh come on have a sense of humor, all fair in love and war right?"  Laughing once more Keitaro helped his aunt out of the hot springs only to again arrive back in the pond due to his aunt.  "That's for your stupid remark, and this is for calling me Aunt Haruka again." hitting Keitaro upside the head Haruka soon left right afterwards soaked to the bone in spring water muttering about bad nephews and stupid jokes.

            Lying back in the pond Keitaro was pondering and rubbing his head at the same time 'always serious aunty well you needed a laugh and I gave it to you oh well I'll get her back hahahhah.' with a smirk the devil would envy Keitaro exited the hot springs and hurried to his room to dry up and get dressed again.  Upon arriving back in his room he toweled off and went to searching for some dry clothes, but there were none to be seen.  He soon remembered that he didn't bring anything with him during his trek across the country just the shirt on his back and the pants that he was wearing.  Noticing a problem he removed his already soaked clothes and wrapped around one of the bathing robes across himself.  'Now where to find some clothes, oh that's right I should ask Aunty she should have some in her attic or something.'

Starting the trek down toward his aunt's tea house Keitaro soon notices a creeping sound behind him he moves along the inn's corridor's and listens to the footsteps that keep following him.  As he turns a corner he races silently into a adjacent storeroom and waits for the person to walk by.  "Hey where guy go?  Su wanted to play with him." spoken in heavily accented Japanese.  Peering through a crack in the door Keitaro happens to see a foreigner who seems part Indian, part Japanese.  She seems like a zealous individual by the way she is bouncing from foot to foot scanning the area for his presence.  Finally seeing that there is no danger from this little girl Keitaro comes out of the room and greets this new acquaintance, "Hello there and who might you be?  My name is Keitaro were you looking for me?"

Startling the young girl she recovers quickly and smiling happily for finding her prey soon launches herself at Keitaro.  Keitaro catches her in his arms and peers curiously at this strange girl "Hello there Keitaro-kun want to play, you are good catcher how about you play with Su?"  Keitaro is a little self-conscious playing in a bath robe but it seems Su does not take no as an answer.  "Alright, alright we will play one game then I have to get some clothes.  Okay?"  She nods enthusiastically and springs into action racing to the room he was hiding in and making a god awful racket inside.  She soon returns with what seems to be a remote control and a turtle?  "Hey what is all this I thought we were going to play a game?  What's with the turtle?"  All she does is smile and says "go tama-chan" the turtle comes to life with blazing red eyes and targets Keitaro.  "What is that and what is it doing?"  Keitaro does not receive an answer only a beep before the turtle(or what looks like a turtle) comes chasing after him shooting lasers and missles.  "What the hell is wrong with you this is not how you play a game?" screams Keitaro, but Su is just laughing and concentrating on demolishing Keitaro with her Mecha-tama version 2.0.

            Running for his life Keitaro dodges and ducks to avoid the lasers and missiles that fly toward him and he tries to persuade Su that this is not a good game but she seems a little preoccupied with trying to kill him.  'Damn what the hell have I gotten myself into I better just hide in one of these spare rooms.'  Quickly sliding the door shut Keitaro evades mecha-tama chan for now.  Accessing the room that he is now located in he finds to his utter horror a room filled to the brim with sake and nothing but.  'If that stupid turtle comes and shoots a missile into this room the whole place will go up in flames including myself.'

What he does not notice is a hand snaking it's way toward his ankle's but when he finds a warmth located on his ankle he stares downward only to see a half-naked woman loosely hanging onto his leg and giving kisses to it.  'Okay this place is definitely weird, you got overly violent women, a kid that believes that robots are for playing with, and now a woman who is kissing my ankles.  Oh my god I better get both of us out of here before the turtle comes back.'

            Again too late since he was preoccupied the mecha tama chan has reoriented and located him bursting into the room he is more than worried when a tiny voice says "game over".  Running like a bat out of hell he takes himself and the woman out of the room just a moment before tama-chan shoots a missile at his last location.  The missile ignites the sake and off Keitaro goes running from the flames and explosions caused by mecha tama-chan's subsequent explosion (think "Matrix" style).  Capturing the events in slow motion one can clearly see that Keitaro is going to get fried but playing from a normal standpoint he is "safe".

            "I am going to kill that kid if it is the last thing I do, what is wrong with her doesn't she know how to play nice?" exclaims the char-broiled Keitaro as he lugs the drunk woman down the flight of steps to the lobby below.  Running out of her room Naru races down the steps taking two at a time to reach the living room where she sees before her Keitaro slightly burnt carrying a unscathed Kitsune toward the couches.  "What happened Keitaro, why are you smoking like that?"

            "Oh nothing, just some kid that thought shooting missiles at me would be fun." stated Keitaro with enough sarcasm to sink a ship.

            "Oh, I mean Ohhhh; you must have meet Su she is a little eccentric but she is okay." laughed Naru as she saw Keitaro frowning.

            "Oh so she's a resident of this marvelous establishment that explains it; not!!  What the hell does she thinks she is doing I had to save this drunk woman from a burning zone?  And another thing why is her(pointing at Kitsune) filled to the brim with sake it was like a one room Molotov cocktail."

            Trying to contain her laughter at seeing Keitaro finally showing emotions and blowing up Naru replied "Well Kitsune likes to drink and she buys a lot, hahahahahahaha, I'm sorry I can't help it you are smoking and your ass is on fire.  Hahahahahahahah!!!!!"  Examining himself closely Keitaro finds she is correct and soon tries to extinguish the fire that is on his ass.  "That is not funny Naru I could have really gotten hurt, where the hell is Su I want to talk to her?"  Coming down the steps with a cheerful little jig to her step Su smiles at Keitaro and says "That was fun Keitaro-kun hope to play again very soon."  Naru is holding Keitaro back from killing Su right then and there, after a bit of time to cool down Keitaro again goes off in search of some extra clothes.  What he does not know is his robe does not cover his backside because of the fire and Naru examines the rump of Keitaro as he walks out the door to the Inn in search of his Aunt Haruka.  'Oh he is going to be so mad when he finds out that he does not have anything covering his butt.' bursting into a fit of giggles Naru awakens Kitsune from her drunken stupor "Wha…what how did I get here and where is my sake?"  The scream of "What?!?" can be heard all across town as Kitsune faints due to having her whole supply of sake gone in just a few seconds.

            Keitaro hears the cry but is too tired to investigate he just continues down the steps to his Aunt's tea shop in search of some kind of living apparel.  He knocks on the sliding door and soon greets his aunt who seems to have a ton of questions to his current state of undress.  "Keitaro why are you here with a robe that does not cover your backside?" states a blushing Haruka.  "What are you talking about Aunty?  There is a back to this robe…what the hell that fire must have burnt the material off.  Stupid Su and her mecha tama chan."  A blushing Keitaro sits down while his Aunt gets him something more decent to wear than a drafty robe.  "So you have met all the residents of Hinata except Motoko."

            "Who's Motoko Aunt Haruka?  Oww(another slap upside the head)  I mean Haruka who is Motoko?"

            "Motoko is the resident that has gone away for a while she will be back soon probably in a couple days, she went off to a training camp for swordmanship."

            "Oh so this Motoko is a swordsperson I hope to meet her soon maybe she can be a worthy opponent to spar with me.  What do you think Haruka?"

            "I think that is not a wise decision she is very strong and I don't want to see you get hurt by her succession techniques."

            "Oh so you are worried about my health dear Haruka I am flattered (Haruka turns crimson as he states this) but there is no need to worry I have been training hard these past few years and I know I am more than a match for anyone I come against."  Finally done with changing into his new clothes he comes out to show off, "How do I look Aunty dearest?"

            'He looks so much like his father and what a muscular build he has been working out.'  Trying to hide her crimson cheeks Haruka turns away and states "You look good Keitaro those fit you very well they were your father's you know?"  Keitaro inspects his clothes more carefully now that he finds they are his father's he has not seen his father in over 10 years.  "So these were his Aunty, I will cherish them and take special care of them thank you."  Bowing cordially to his tear-stained Aunt Keitaro leaves her tea house with a skip in his step knowing that somewhere out there his father is looking out for him.

            "Goodbye Keitaro."  Weeping openly after her nephew leaves Haruka cannot hope to suppress the love she feels for her own flesh and blood.  'Another version of you my brother, you were always searching for something just like your son; did you ever find it I never know but know this I will always love you and I will always love your son.'  The mask of indifference is back on Haruka's face as she tends to the work needed for the rush that will come to her tea house for lunch but through the mask is there a lone tear streaks down her face "always".

Author's notes:  One of my more moving chapter's I think how do you like the interaction between nephew and Aunt.  Anyways it was fun writing this chapter and I hope to see more reviews soon, also check out my other work "Jade's Discovery" in the Jackie Chan Adventures section.  Bye I'm out see ya.__


	3. A Walk into Town

**Disclaimer:  I don't own anything of Love Hina, I wish I did since it would really help in these troubled times.  Nah, anyways let's get on with the story.**

**AN:  Thank you for your reviews they were really helpful, and Keitaro Urameshi is right I want him to be a cross between Keitaro and Yusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho.  That is the reason that Keitaro is so eager for a fight.  "speech" and 'thoughts'.**

**A Warrior's Spirit**

            A girl runs through the street, she does not care where she is going she just wants to get away.  The girl will become very beautiful when she reaches adulthood but for now she is very, very cute.  Out of breath from her exertions she rests on a bench nearby hoping for her nightmare to be over.  When she closes her eyes she relives the events that have left her no other choice but to run away from home.

**(Flashback)**

            The girl is spying on her parents from the staircase hoping for an evening without arguing and shouting.  But her wish is not heard by the gods above; instead shouts of outrage are channeled up the staircase and permeated the once quiet atmosphere.  "Why do you always criticize me when I visit my own daughter?" shouts her angered father.  "Because you are not needed anymore, you only come when you want to?" responds her also angry mother.  "What are you talking about, I pay the money that you and her live on?"

            "Then take your money back we don't have to live in this big house."  Tears' streaming down her face the girl is wishing she was never born; her parents always fight when they talk about her.  'I wish I was dead, at least then they would be sad enough not to fight anymore.' thinks the upset child.  Shouts can still be heard downstairs, the yelling is reaching a peak and the girl knows that her father will leave soon.  "I've had it I am taking my daughter back, I am the one who makes the money that feeds this family." shouts the father.  "Don't you dare try to take her away from me, or I will call the police and jail your ass." vehemently speaks the mother.  Footsteps can be heard coming down the stairwell and the couple see their only daughter racing out the door.  "Wait don't go…" but the girl pays no heed and keeps running as fast as she can.

**(End Flashback)**

            Tears again cover the girls cheeks as she recalls the events this past morning; 'Why must they always fight don't they know it's killing me inside?' ponders the child.  Brushing away her tears with the sleeves of her blouse she soon starts to walk aimlessly in search of a place to live now that she has run away.  'Stupid, stupid I should have at least grabbed some cash to get something to eat I'm starving damn.'  Looking to and fro and watching others feasting on hot, steaming bowls of ramen her stomach rumbles ominously.  'Great just great no food, no home, no parents I might as well be dead with the way this day is going.'  So deep in thought is the little girl she does not notice a group of men that are walking behind her.  'A ripe one perfect for my tastes, she will be perfect in bed and sell well on the black market.' smiling maniacally the leader of the group follows ever nearer to the child.

            Meanwhile, Keitaro is having his own problems; he has no food and no money to buy any.  "This is just perfect I came down from the inn to get a bite to eat and I forgot my wallet."  Kicking at a rock that has unfortunately crossed his path Keitaro kicks it up, up and away until it is a speck in the sky.  'Bored, bored nothing to do; no food to eat what is a man to do.'  Keitaro walks along the streets of Hinata looking at all the ramen stores and sushi shops drool collecting on his bottom lip.  'If only I had a couple of bucks then I could get a ramen or at least a piece of sushi.'  While pondering if he had enough coins to buy a piece of sushi Keitaro spies a group of men following a young girl.  'Now what are they up to, better watch them just in case.'  Walking quickly to catch up to the motley crew he slips right behind them.

            Watching the girl, the leader of the group recognizes that she has walked into a dead end.  "Perfect, let's go and get her boys; the first one to rip off her clothes gets to have her first."  The perverted members all have huge smiles on their faces dreaming of what they will do to the girl once they catch her.  I will not go into detail the depraved and overall sick actions that are being depicted in the minds of the would-be rapists; but rest assured it will not end well for the child.  Rounding the corner the group finds the child pondering again on her poor lot in life, but upon reaching the dead end she awakens from her trance.  Hoping on returning toward the main road the child finds her path blocked by 5 uncouth men who seem very vile.  "Umm…hello…what a strange thing to run into you guys here?  But I have to go so bye-bye."  The men have no intention on leaving their places and stare down upon the child with a most primitive grin.  "Oh your not leaving so soon are you little missy?  We were just about to have ourselves a little fun why don't you join us?"

            "Umm…no…that's okay I think I should be heading home my parents must be awfully worried." stated child whose fear was growing.

            "Oh that was not a choice you see we are a little bored and you are our main entertainment tonight.  Get her now guys, and remember whoever tears off her clothes first wins the prize."  The men lunge at the child all hoping for at least a grope to bide their time if they do not first get to have her.  The first man that reaches her is a muscle-bound oaf looking for some fun and now it is within his grasp.  But a shadow clouds the man's features as he reaches for his prize, 'thud' and down he goes with a lump on his noggin.  The other members too caught up in their lust for the child don't find this odd at all and continue to reach for the child.  And one by one they all fall down with lumps on their foreheads and broken noses spilling blood on the asphalt below.

            "What the fuck is going on, what is with you guys why are you all lying there?" screams the supposed leader of the gang.

            "Well, their just taking a nap so cool your jets lard bucket." an ominous voice resonates through the alley.  "Wa…who's there come out into the light so I can kick your ass." yells the leader but seems a little scared with the way he is looking from side to side.  "Oh now you have gone and hurt my feeling; that was a bad thing to do cause now it is time for me to really do some damage."  Out of darkness steps a figure that seems to come out of the shadows themselves; half his face is shrouded in darkness while his eyes burn with a fire all there own.  "So you want to play a game to past the time, how bout you play it with me."  With that said the figure lungs at the leader to deliver a quick succession of kicks and punches that leave the pervert on his knees.  Replaying the event in slow motion the audience can see that Keitaro has actually landed a whopping 16 punches on the piece of scum.  "So how does it feel to be the victim instead of the predator?  Feeling scared yet?  Don't worry you will be when I'm through with you there won't be enough to fill a thumbtack." voices Keitaro with a gleam in his eye.  "You assholes are not even worth my time, I thought I would at least get a decent workout with the odds being 6 to 1.  But to shame, oh well time to die you piece of crap."

            "Stop, don't do it; he's not worth it you will go to jail." cries the anguished girl who feels the weight of the world on her shoulders.  "What do you mean stop, he and his buddies tried to rape you?  They should pay the price with their lives, and don't worry about the whole jail business they won't find a thing."  With that last comment Keitaro starts to beat the living shit out of the scum in front of him and soon causes numerous teeth to fly out from the leader's mouth.  "Ha ha ha, I haven't had this much fun since I came to this boring town.  I should thank you guys better with a true demonstration of my strength."

            "Please, please stop it no more; I don't want anymore pain.  Stop it nowwww!!"  Screaming until she passes out the child pulls a chord in Keitaro's heart and he throws the leader away onto one of his groupies.  "Alright, alright I'll stop.  Now let's get you to a bench kid you look horrible."  Gently resting the child in his arms Keitaro walks away from the garbage he has beaten up.  "And if you guys ever see me again it will be your last because there will be no mercy given.  All you will receive is the sweet gift of death, but it will not be quick no it will be very slow and very painful."  Leaving the group to their own recovery Keitaro steps out onto the main road and follows it until he reaches a bench to lay the child down on.  'I'd better get her some water, with all that screaming her throat will be parched.'  Stepping away for a moment to retrieve a bottle of water Keitaro does not see the child awaken from her fainting spell.  "Oh where am I?  A bench but I was in an alleyway wasn't I?  How did I get here?  Was that whole thing a dream, no it couldn't be it was so vivid."

            "You got that right kid, it wasn't no dream now drink up." states a voice behind her.  "Ahhhh…don't do that you scared me half to death.  Wait…wait a moment you are the one I saw in the alley…you are the one who saved me." voiced the eager teen.  "Now let's not get overexcited you first need to get some water in you.  You sound as hoarse as a well…a horse.  Ha ha ha…(a blank stare greets his joke) ho he ha.  Whoa tough crowd."

            Taking the water given to her the child gulps more than half the bottle down in one swallow.  'Damn, and I thought I was a fast drinker.  She must have been really thirsty.'  Finishing the last few drops of water the child returns the empty bottle to Keitaro.  "Okay that was fast, anyways lets get the introductions over with first.  My name is Keitaro Urameshi, may I ask what is your name?"

            "Oh…okay my name is Shinobu Maehara, it nice to meet you Mr. Urameshi.  And thank you most profusely for saving my life back in the alley."  Bowing so low that her forehead is touching the ground, Keitaro cannot help to notice the number of people watching him and her.  "Okay, okay that is enough Shinobu there is no need for such things.  I was just happy I could get there in time to save you from those scumbags."  Bursting into tears once more, Shinobu is finally hit with how close she came to losing her innocence.

'Oh not again, man this is going to cause a big commotion better stop her before she starts really crying.'  Reaching over to pull Shinobu into a deep embrace Keitaro pats Shinobu on the head and soothingly whispering "it's alright, it's over now."  Finally calming down to a respectable level Shinobu notices the warmth building on her cheeks and ears.  Keitaro mentally chuckling at her display of embarrassment only holds her that much closer.  'He's so warm, why is he doing this for me?  Does he want something like those men?  No, no this is the man who saved me he can't be bad.'  Feeling her stiffen in his embrace Keitaro looks down and finds Shinobu lost in thought once again.  "Hey are you okay Shinobu?  Do you want me to get you some more water or something?"  Finally realizing he is not there to rape her as the other guys tried to do Shinobu only nods with the blush again forming on her cheeks.

            'He is so nice and kind right now but back in that alley I thought I saw an oni (Japanese for demon).'  Flashes of the battle rage through Shinobu's head and she watches as Keitaro literally destroys the men who tried to rape her with almost a demonic delight.  'Nah it couldn't be he seems too nice to actually take pleasure in the pain of others.'  Returning with another bottle of water and what seems to be a steaming bowl of ramen Keitaro takes a seat beside Shinobu on the bench.  "Well here you go, your bottle of water mademoiselle.  As well as something to eat too, look at this fresh steaming bowl of chicken ramen."  Blushing fiercely at the word "mademoiselle" Shinobu takes the bottle of water and sips lightly to conserve the precious liquid.  Thanking Keitaro again for the water and the bowl of ramen she digs into the food with a passion.  While on the sidelines Keitaro is wishing he had more money in his wallet.

'Damn all I had was just enough for 2 bottles of water and a bowl of ramen.  I knew I should have eaten at Aunty Haruka's tea house.'  Sighing dejectedly at his misfortune Keitaro does not notice that Shinobu is actively watching him and eating her delicious ramen.  Slowing down her pace Shinobu finds she still has half of her bowl of ramen left.  Feeling adequately sated she humbly passes the bowl to Keitaro.  "What oh no Shinobu there is no need for that I had a very big lunch already."  This statement would have been more believable if his stomach didn't pick that exact moment to rumble with hunger.  "Ha ha ha…well maybe I could eat just a little of your ramen.  Are you really sure this is okay Shinobu?  I mean you still look very hungry, I don't want to impede on your growth into a beautiful young woman."  Again causing Shinobu to blush with his lofty comments Keitaro does not notice the pink blush on Shinobu's cheeks because of his growing hunger.  Shinobu repeatedly offers her meal to Keitaro and after many failed attempts Keitaro finally accepts the ramen.  Shoveling the ramen down his mouth in a record time Keitaro soon chokes due to his lack of chewing the noodles.

            Giving out a satisfied sigh Keitaro finds though the ramen did quench his hunger pains, he is more than ready for another one of the ramen bowls.  Knowing that he has no money to speak of Keitaro does the only logical thing possible he will try to convince Shinobu to follow him back to his Aunt's tea house to receive proper nourishment.  "Hey Shinobu are you still hungry?  Because if you are then we can get a really good meal at my Aunt's tea house where the food is free and the quality is fantastic.  How bout it?"  Feeling wary of Keitaro, but also intrigued by him Shinobu is at a crossroads to whether to follow him.  The answer is obvious when her stomach grumbles once more (half a bowl of ramen is not good enough to feed anyone), looking toward the ground to hide her embarrassment she nods her approval.  "Great, I'm starving that ramen was good but it was nothing compared to the meal we can get at my aunt's place."

            Dragging Shinobu along by her wrist Keitaro races through the city in search of his aunt's tea house.  The scum that were beaten to a bloody pulp are just coming out of the alley when they are run over by Keitaro and Shinobu.  Lying motionless on the main road the leader of the group wishes he had never seen the girl, but before he can pick himself of the road he and his gang are run over by four 18 wheelers. (**AN:  As you can tell I don't like rapists, they should have died a more horrible death but oh well.**)

            Shinobu is out of breath when they reach Keitaro's aunt's place, but she does not mind since Keitaro is still holding onto her wrist.  'He has a very firm grip, but it is amazing how warm his hand feels next to mine.'  Reorienting herself Shinobu finds that Keitaro has left her side and is now currently talking to a woman who cannot be much older than her mother.  "So Keitaro where did you find her?  And why are the clothes I gave you stained in blood?"  Hoping that the blood is not Keitaro's, Haruka looks over her nephew and finds no wounds to speak of.  "Don't worry so much Aunty Haruka this blood is not mine, and to the question where I found Shinobu that is a long story."  Relieved to know that her nephew is alright Haruka takes her first good look at Shinobu, 'Okay a young girl, obviously sad but why?  Maybe a little food will help her disposition.'

            "Alright you two come inside and you can tell me all about it, I'll even make you guys my special fried rice."  Eyes gleaming and mouth drooling Keitaro quickly grabs Shinobu across the waist and carries her inside the establishment.  'Now he didn't have to do that, man Keitaro is really an animal when he is hungry.'  With a final smirk Haruka enters her tea house to start making her world-famous (or at least Keitaro thinks so) fried rice.

**Author's Notes:  Well another chapter done, I hope to make a lot of chapters in the upcoming days.  Also on the crossover issue, Keitaro is the only crossover component.  No one else from the show will be changed into a Yu Yu Hakusho character.  As you can see Keitaro loves to fight and he has no qualms about bloodshed either.  Anyways normal routine R & R please?  Peace I'm out.**


	4. Parents

Disclaimer:  I don't own any part of Love Hina whether it be it's characters or its plot line.

AN:  Well we left off with Keitaro saving Shinobu's innocence from a gang of rapists.  Anyways your reviews are always welcome and let's get on with the story.  Again "speech" and 'thoughts'.

A Warrior's Spirit 

            A quiet and demure hut, where stories are told over an open fire and a mouth-watering bowl of grilled eel donburi.  This was not the seen inside Haruka's teahouse where chaos reigned supreme.  The cause of this wave of unrest and catastrophe was none other than Keitaro Urameshi.  The whirlwind of chaos was due to the fact that Keitaro was extremely hungry.  He had not eaten anything since the half-bowl of ramen that Shinobu offered him.

            "Keitaro-san you must slow down or else you will choke on something!" exclaimed an obviously worried Shinobu.  "Umh...what...did you say Shinobu?  I'm sorry I couldn't hear it over the food I was eating."

            "Nothing, Keitaro-san just hoping you have had enough food to satisfy yourself." responded a blushing Shinobu.  Nodding his head in acknowledgement Keitaro resumed finishing his "meal" and took his bowl into the kitchen so he could wash it.  'Why am I always blushing whenever he is around?  I can't seem to help it.  What draws me to Keitaro-san that I feel warmth and love whenever he is near?'  Pondering wishfully Shinobu did not notice the new arrival that had just stepped out of the kitchen.  Haruka watched the youth and was determined to find out the cause of why a young girl such as her would be in the company of her nephew.  Startling Shinobu out of her wanderings Haruka questioned the youth "Shinobu, is it?  Well I was just wondering if you could enlighten me on why you would be traveling with my nephew?"

            Visibly shaken at the bluntness of Haruka's words Shinobu stammered, "Umm…well I…well that is to say I"

            "She is in the company of myself because Auntie I was the one who found her." interrupted Keitaro as he came to the rescue of poor Shinobu again.  "Let me explain the circumstances of why she is here Auntie.  Won't you take a seat Haruka?"

            'He called me by my name this must be serious he usually is more upbeat around me.'

AN:  How wrong she is, there is a side to Keitaro that is most terrifying but I am getting off topic better get back to the story sorry.

            Sitting down Haruka turns her attention to her stone-faced nephew.  "What I am about to tell you is very horrifying Haruka, you must never ever tell another soul.  Do you understand Haruka?"

            'What the devil is he talking about?  What could be so bad that he would so stressed over?'  In response to Keitaro's outburst Haruka nodded her assent to the proceedings and encouraged her nephew on.

            "I also must now ask Shinobu's permission to recount her most horrible of experiences.  Will you let me inform my Aunt on what is going on Shinobu?  She is my most trusted of relatives and I would die knowing where her loyalties lie."  To the question Shinobu was again putout but recovered quickly enough to reply "Yes, it is alright Keitaro-san.  If she is trusted by you then I she must be a good, honest individual."

            "Thank you for your consent Shinobu, I would not have told her otherwise.  (Seeing the shocked expression on his Aunt's face Keitaro replies with a nod of recognition.)  It is true Auntie I would not have told you the cause of her appearance in my life if she had not consented I am terribly sorry."  Understanding her nephew's intentions were good Haruka again encouraged Keitaro to continue.  'Great now were back to Auntie again.  When is he going to ever see me as a person other than his aunt.'  Turning her attentions back to Keitaro's recount of the past few hours Haruka is horrified by what she hears.

AN:  If you are looking for the scenes depicted by Keitaro just go back a chapter.

            'Who the fuck do those jerks think they were?  Thank god that Keitaro was there in time to see the creeps follow Shinobu.'  Near tears at the end of Keitaro's retelling of her near rape experience Shinobu clings forcibly onto Keitaro's clothes.  Stroking ever so gently to soothe her fears and bring back the sparkle in her eye Keitaro watches his charge and feels intense hatred toward the jerks who did this to her.  'I should have killed them when I had the chance.  Damn if it was not for Shinobu's plea for their life they would be in shallow graves by now.'

            Watching the scene with a hint, well maybe a glomp of jealousy Haruka cannot help but wish that she were the one in Keitaro's arms.  "There is also another reason I came to your teahouse Auntie.  I want to find Shinobu's parents and get her back to them as fast as I can.  And I hoped that you would know them since you have been living here longer than I have."  Snapping out of her daydreams of Keitaro in most compromising positions Haruka again focused on Keitaro.  "Oh…of course.  Now Shinobu what is your last name so I can look for your parents?"

            Growing tense ever since the mention of the word "parents" Shinobu clung much more tightly to Keitaro.  "What's wrong Shinobu, trouble with your parents?  I just want to know who they are so they won't get worried about you.  I won't hand you over to them if you don't want to go."  Shocked by her nephews words Haruka exclaims "And who are you to judge them worthy of Shinobu or not?  Huh Keitaro?"

            Determined to ensure the well-being and happiness of Shinobu, Keitaro responds "I am not her father or her mother, but I am her friend and I will do whatever is in my power to ensure Shinobu's happiness."  Touched by his words Shinobu finally states her last name to Haruka.  "My last name is Maehara.  I hope I am not a burden to you all.  And I thank you both very much for helping me."  Bowing deeply to both Keitaro and Haruka, Shinobu then faints due to the pressure of both the experiences beforehand and the tension in the room.

            Running toward his fallen friend Keitaro examines her and states "She's fine just fainted.  And no wonder with all the things going on in her life.  Poor Shinobu."  Realizing that Keitaro will most likely not go back on his promise Haruka sighs and wanders to the back of the restaurant in search of a phone book.  "Thanks Auntie Haruka I know that this must be a real pain.  You have a good heart Auntie, thanks."  Giving his stunned Aunt a kiss on the cheek Keitaro soon walks toward the fallen Shinobu.  "Well I better get you to the inn before your parents find you in a teahouse.  Anyways, Auntie could you tell Shinobu's parents, if you find them, that I took their daughter to Hinata-sou."

            Giving a final wave to his Aunt Keitaro exits the teahouse and starts the journey up the massive flight of stairs.  'He kissed me, he really kissed me.  But damn, why didn't he give me a real kiss instead of one on the cheek.  Oh well better look up the girl's parents so they can pick her up.'  Dialing the number shown in the phonebook Haruka cannot help but ponder on the girl's frail condition and the ramifications of Keitaro's kiss.

            Meanwhile, Keitaro has finally managed to get both him and Shinobu to the Hinata-sou.  'Damn who the hell designed this place it must have been an idiot.  Who the hell would put so many stairs to get to an inn?  No wonder nobody came here anymore, who could actually scale that many stairs and be alright?'  More than a little put out by the arduous climb Keitaro walks the few final steps to the inn's sliding doors.  Entering the establishment Keitaro shouts "Hello, anyone home?  It's your new manager with a guest.  Hello?"

            'Where the hell is everybody?  I know that they aren't in bed it is way to early for sleep.  I wonder where they all could be?'  Further pondering on this strange turn of events is interrupted by a faint moan.  'Where am I?  And why do I feel so much warmth around me?  I feel like I am in somebody's muscular arms…wait a minute it can't be.'  Venturing a look upward Shinobu soon realizes that she is in the arms of her rescuer.  "Oh so your awake Shinobu, well let me just set you down on the couch.  Then I can get you something to drink to ease your tension."

            Nodding rather dumbly to his remarks Shinobu eases once again into his warm embrace.  'That was why I was so warm and safe he was holding me tightly.  Against his hard abs and pecks, okay girl gotta calm down.  Breathe, breathe.  Must not think of my rescuer as a piece of meat.'

            Depositing Shinobu upon the couch Keitaro then heads toward the kitchen to fetch Shinobu a glass of water.  'Wonder why she was so quiet back there?  Better get her that water before she faints again.  I still wonder where everyone is, anyways first things first gotta get that water.'  Marching toward the kitchen Keitaro does not notice that Su has entered the foyer and is watching Shinobu interestingly.

            "Hi who are you?  My name's Su how bout you?  Do you want to play?"  Shinobu startled by the sudden appearance of Su responds immediately by screaming bloody murder.  "Jeez calm down, not like I will eat you or anything.  But just in case are you tasty?"  Truly terrified now of this foreign devil Shinobu tries to run away but soon finds she does not have the energy to escape this gaijin.

(5 minutes prior to the events in the foyer)

            Keitaro enters the kitchen to find both Narusagawa and Mitsune there drinking tea and chatting.  "Oh so this was where you guys were, why didn't you answer me when I screamed hello back there?"  Perplexed at the appearance of a well-built man in the presence of herself, Mitsune just turns a raised eyebrow to Naru.  "Oh Mitsune I haven't properly introduced you.  This is Keitaro Urameshi the new manager of the dormitory."

            "Hello nice to meet you, Mitsune is it?  But you still didn't answer my question Naru why didn't you answer?  I was worried that you guys were somehow injured in the recent fire and needed medical attention."

            "Oh Keitaro that fire was a normal occurance at this dorm.  But I do thank you for your concern for our well-being." stated Naru with a gentle smile.  "Yeah thanks bub, whoever you are.  You must be the one that carried me out of my room after it was set ablaze.  My poor, poor sake damn the rotten luck." stated a depressed Mitsune.

            "I am truly sorry for your loss ma'am but you do know that having that much alcohol is bad for you right?"  But before Keitaro could receive an answer to his inquiry he heard a blood-curdling shriek emanating from the main foyer.  'What the hell?  That's where Shinobu is.  I'd better go check it out.'  Running quicker than the wind itself Keitaro took off to again rescue his newfound friend.

            Upon arriving at the scene he was shocked to say the least.  Su was slowly crawling toward an obviously terrified Shinobu.  And it seemed that Su was planning on having Shinobu for dinner with the way that Su was holding the knife and fork in her hands.  "What exactly are you planning to do with that knife and fork Su?" shouted Keitaro as he forcibly removed Su from the foyer into the adjacent hall.

            "Just going to taste her Keitaro-kun.  Never going to hurt her, me promise." responded a cowed Su as she backed away from the terrifying glare of Keitaro Urameshi.  "What the hell are you doing Urameshi?  Why are you scaring Su so much you jerk?" spoke Naru as she came upon the scene.  Slapping Keitaro across the face for good measure, Naru then knelt to cradle Su in her arms and bring her upstairs.  Stunned by the absurdity of the situation Keitaro could not act quick enough to catch Naru.  'What the fuck happened?  I mean, one minute I am trying to keep Su from eating Shinobu the next I get slapped by a teenager.'

            Clearing his head of distraction Keitaro goes to check on his young ward.  "Hey Shinobu are you alright?  Su didn't want to hurt you, just taste you.  I know that seems rather odd but that's how it is in this dorm."  Shinobu was a bit shook up by the experience but no worse for wear.  "It's alright Keitaro-san, but what I don't understand is why that girl slapped you for no reason.  Is she your girlfriend Keitaro?  Oh…um…never mind forget I even asked."  Terribly embarrassed that she had spoken her heart's desires Shinobu was soon waving her arms around wildly while her eyes became swirls.  "Calm down Shinobu, calm down.  To answer your first question the girl slapped me due to my outburst against Su.  She believed I was being overly aggressive against Su.  And in answer to your second question no she is not my girlfriend.  She is just another tenant of this all-girl's dormitory."

            Relieved to hear that Keitaro does not have a girlfriend Shinobu returns to the couch to wait until her parents come.  Confused by Shinobu's silence Keitaro sits across from Shinobu and examines the girl for any outward emotions.  "Shinobu is there something you wish to tell me about your folks." questioned Keitaro.  "No!!  Well I mean…yes…or no.  Oh, I don't know I'm so confused.  Why does my life have to be so complicated?" screamed Shinobu.  "I'm sorry."

            "No, no it's alright Shinobu I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to ease your weary shoulders.  You seem overly stressed for a teenager in this day and age.  Maybe I should get that water I promise you now; you sure seem to need it if you ask me."

            While Keitaro and Shinobu were speaking downstairs there was a commotion happening upstairs concerning the past residents.  "Su didn't mean to scare…(sob)…her.  Just wanna play with her that's all.  Maybe taste her little bit." glumly stated Su.  "I know Su don't worry that mean pervert won't ever scare you again.  He was just trying to show his manager power, that jerk." responded Naru.  "Hey, hey don't be so harsh Naru it's not like he took her head off or nothing.  All he did was stare at her a little hard nothing more, chill okay?" defended Mitsune.  "Stop defending him he is a pervert and power hog that's it.  And I know the only reason you defend him is that he kinda saved your life." snapped Naru.

            "Not kinda Naru he did save my life.  If he had not taken me out of my room the sake would have burned me alive.  And yes I do really appreciate that he saved my life but that's not the only reason I am defending him.  The other reason is because he is so damn sexy when he's mad."  Fox ears suddenly appeared on Mitsune's head as she assumed a most seductive position earning her the nick name Kitsune(fox).

            "Ugh…disgusting, how can you like such a muscle-bound idiot?  I mean all he does is fight and train nothing else." exclaimed Naru.  "Well you are entitled to your own opinion but I like him and his muscles are more than enough to attract me."  Smirking at the way Naru was reddening Mitsune could not help but feel happy that she could still get a reaction like this from Naru.

            During the terse conversation between Mitsune and Naru a young girl slipped out of the room.  Su was tired of all the yelling and she was going to Keitaro-kun to apologize and end this stuff.  'Now, Su must say sorry.  What else?  Oh yeah also say sorry to new girl.  What her name again?  Shinobu, right?'  Heading downstairs Su could not foresee the trouble she would soon be causing.

(Back to Shinobu and Keitaro)

            "Here you go Shinobu?  Hope the water is cold enough?" stated Keitaro as he entered the foyer.  "Oh it's fine Keitaro-san.  Thank you very much."

            "Umm…Shinobu could you not call me Keitaro-san, Keitaro is just fine.  I mean Keitaro-san seems a little much, it makes me feel like a old fuddy-duddy."

            "Yes, Keitaro-s…I mean Keitaro-sempai."

            'I guess that will have to do, oh well can't help it.'  Smiling at his ward's attempt to cover her blunder.  Suddenly a clatter was heard coming downstairs, Keitaro braced himself for another encounter with the ever lovable Kaolla Su.  The young gaijin tumbles down the stairs and pops right back up again.  "Hello, hello Keitaro-kun.  Me want to say sorry for bad, bad.  Also want say sorry to Shinobu."

            Amazed at her endless amount of energy, Keitaro at first does not follow her little speech.  Finally processing the information detailed to him by Su herself Keitaro smiles warmly.  "It's alright Su, I forgive you but you must speak with Shinobu to see if she forgives you."  Surprised by his sudden mood change Su can only nod dumbly while approaching Shinobu.  "Me very sorry Shinobu-chan, hope you forgive Su?  Please?"  Bursting out into a fit of giggles Shinobu could not respond to Su's request.  "Hahaha…oh I'm sorry but Keitaro was making funny faces behind you.  Of course I accept your apology Su.  There are no hard feelings put it there."  Shinobu tried to shake Su's hand but Su was unfamiliar with the custom so shied away from the extended limb.  "It's okay Su, Shinobu just wants to shake your hand.  It's sort of part of the apology, so just stick your right hand out and take her hand." spoke Keitaro.  Nervously placing her right hand into Shinobu's grasp she was relieved to learn that all Shinobu did was lift her hand up and down.

            "There now that wasn't so bad now was it?  Alright since you were such a good girl Su I will make you a banana split." stated a smiling Keitaro.  Jumping for joy at the word "banana", Su followed Keitaro into the kitchen to watch him work.

            Thinking this a great opportunity to spend more time with Keitaro Shinobu also followed him into the kitchen.  The next few hours were spent getting to know the few resident's of Hinata-sou, Shinobu had a great time and soon forgot about her problems at home.

            That is until her parents showed up during the welcoming dinner prepared by Shinobu herself.  Laughing out loud and blushing due to the proximity to Keitaro, Shinobu did not hear her parents come into the foyer.  "Shinobu Maehara?  What the devil are you doing?  You should be at home packing for our move out of this god-forsaken town." screamed Shinobu's mother.  Panicking Shinobu did the one thing that she was the best at, she ran away.  "Now look what you did?  Why do you always yell at my daughter?" screamed Shinobu's dad.  "What do you mean your daughter?  You only come around 3 times a year.  You're not entitled to call her your daughter." argued back the mother.

            Amid the chaos that ensued Keitaro silently exited the foyer and went after Shinobu.  'Man and I thought Naru was bad.  Those two should really calm the fuck down.  Don't they see that their daughter is hurting?  What selfish parents.'  Following the tear-stained trail on the floorboards, Keitaro soon found Shinobu hiding on the highest point in the inn.  Moving swiftly but still trying to make as little sound as possible Keitaro edged closer and closer to Shinobu.  Grabbing around the waist Keitaro threw both himself and Shinobu onto the roof of the inn.

            "Ahhh….oh my god it's you Keitaro-sempai.  I thought it was somebody who wanted to throw me off.  Why are you laughing that was the scariest moment of my life." huffed a upset Shinobu.  "Sorry, sorry couldn't help myself.  You were right at the edge of the roof I thought it proper to remove you from danger." stated a smiling Keitaro.

            "So are you going to tell me the reason you ran away from home or not?" queried Keitaro.

            Startled by his bluntness Shinobu stared for a moment at the night sky to formulate some coherent thoughts.  "Well to start with you saw my father and mother, right?  Well as you could see they are not on the best terms."

            "Yeah I kinda got that with all the screaming and everything.  I mean sheeze do they really have to do that."

            "Well, anyways they are filing for a divorce and are fighting which parent will get me.  Isn't that just great I am now a trophy to be won?"

            "Now, Shinobu that's not what their thinking at all and you know that.  They just want the best for you, but they just see the situations differently.  Is that the reason you ran away from home?"

            "Yes, and no you see if I go with either of them I still have to leave town.  And I don't want to leave(since I meet you, but you don't have to know that).  I don't want to go to a new school." sobbed Shinobu.  Taking her into a loving embrace Keitaro held Shinobu until she stopped crying about life in general.  Loving the time spent alone with her "sempai" Shinobu savored the aroma that was truly Keitaro.  'Mmm…smells like a spring morning and he has a woodsy smell to him as well.  I could get used to waking up this way.'  Blushing throughout her daydream Shinobu tightened the embrace to brand this memory into her mind forever.

            Caught off guard by the sudden tightening Keitaro was also blushing due to the fact that Shinobu's face was near his most private of sections.  "Okay well now we got that taken care of let's go talk to your folks."  Puzzled by the sudden change in temperature Shinobu soon learned that she was no longer holding Keitaro but his jacket.  'Wait how did he do that?  I was just holding him there is no way he got out of my embrace so quickly.  Is there?'

            Walking quickly to distance himself from Shinobu's prying questions Keitaro reached the stairs first and looked behind him.  "Hey are you coming or not?  Don't worry we'll settle this nice and fair-like."  Racing to catch up Shinobu soon followed Keitaro downstairs to the foyer.

            'Oh man got to go and face my parents again.  And what did he mean by nice and fair-like.  Oh well at least I got a hug from sempai.'

            Finally arriving downstairs they were greeted by the most odd of scenes; Shinobu's parents were actually not fighting and sitting for a cup of tea.  "Oh Keitaro you finally arrived, we were waiting for you.  Come sit down nephew, you too Shinobu." stated a stone-faced Haruka.  Gulping audibly Keitaro took a seat knowing that he had a lot of explaining to do after.  'Oh great Auntie is really mad, must be that little break me and Shinobu took.  Oh well back to the matter at hand.'

            Turning his attention to the two individuals seated opposite of him, Keitaro introduced himself "Well let's get the introductions over with first; I am Keitaro Urameshi the manager of this dormitory.  And you must be here for Shinobu right?"  Nodding their heads in unison Shinobu parents were not in the talking mood and wanted to take their daughter away.  "Oh…okay…well let's get down to business.  Shall we?  You both want your daughter to be happy right?"

            "Yes…of course and what does this have to do with you manager." spoke Shinobu's mother.

            "Yes I would also like to know why my daughter is hanging around such discrepant inn such as this." voiced the father.

            "Now there is no reason to get harsh.  I just want to show you that you are not listening to your daughter." spoke Keitaro.

            "What do you know you have only known her for a few hours?  How can you tell what she needs?" riddled the mother.  "Because I listened to her instead of telling her what to do." responded Keitaro.  "How dare you!  You think you can come into our lives and ruin it with your stupid mumble-jumbo.  Well you got another thing coming." screamed the father while punching Keitaro right across the face.

            Both mother and father were shocked to find that Keitaro did not move a muscle.  All Keitaro did was angle his head back a little to survey the damage to his right cheek.  "Well I see that you have a very strong right hook.  But could you maybe save that for another time.  We are here to talk about your daughter staying here." spoke a visibly calm Keitaro.  Surprised by the words of her sempai Shinobu seemed to take it well.  'This is great I get to stay with sempai and not leave town.  But I do worry about mom and dad.'

            "B…but Keitaro-sempai what about my rent?  I don't have any money." inquired a timid Shinobu.

            "Don't worry so much Shinobu.  Your cooking is more than enough reason to not pay the rent.  The food was fantastic."  Returning his attention toward her parents Keitaro queried "Do you find this arrangement satisfactory?"

            "No, this is not satisfactory.  How do we know that this establishment is safe?  And how can we trust you?" responded a worried mother.

            "There is no need to worry, Keitaro will take full responsibility of Shinobu.  And I have the utmost confidence that this is the right decision." stated Haruka.  'Thanks Aunty, I definitely owe you one.' praised Keitaro.

            "So the arrangement is fine now right?" queried Keitaro.  "Oh alright but if one hair is lost on my daughter there will be hell to pay.  I cannot deny my daughter happiness if she wishes to stay." voiced Shinobu's mother.  "I will also consent to this arrangement only if Shinobu calls both me and her mother every week to report her health and happiness.  Alright?" responded her father.

            Nodding vigorously Shinobu jumped at her parents and gave both a great big hug.  "Thank you, thank you, thank you" repeated Shinobu.  Laughing at their daughters exuberance both parents returned her embrace with equal enthusiasm.

            Silently leaving the parents and Shinobu to have a moment Keitaro exited the foyer.  He found his Aunt waiting in the hallway for him, "What was that Keitaro?  Who said you could let her stay?" queried Haruka.  "Oh come on, not you too Auntie.  I mean it was the best idea I could come up with on such short notice.  Gimme a break will you?"

            Noticing the smile gracing his aunt's beautiful face Keitaro charged at his aunt.  "You little cheater, you were only faking." accused Keitaro.  Soon a battle of tickling began with Keitaro being the victor.  "Hahaha…enough nephew we got to get back to Shinobu and her parents."

            "Oh your just saying that because I won.  Oh phooey your right let's go." beamed a mischievous Keitaro.  Smiling at her nephew's youth and beauty Haruka tried in vain to stop the tears from falling down her face.  "Auntie Haruka are you alright?  You seem to be crying, did you hurt yourself?" spoke a worried Keitaro.  "No, no it's just a scratch go find Shinobu.  I'll be alright, don't worry so much nephew."  Shrugging at her comment Keitaro went in search of his new resident.  'So much like his father.  Why, why did you die brother?  Why?'  Sobbing visibly Haruka headed back to her teahouse down the stairs.

            Entering the foyer Keitaro was suddenly clutched his chest feeling a shot of pain.  'What the hell was that?  It felt like spike of ice, what the hell?  Better watch myself, might be too much training.'  Keitaro finished his internal battle and walked toward the chatting family.  "So do you guys feel better with your choice?  I set up a room for Shinobu already." questioned Keitaro.  "Yes we see that our daughter will be well taken care of here.  Thank you Mr. Urameshi." stated the mother.

Nodding his assent the two parents stood and walked to the door with their daughter in tow.  "Now you behave yourself here Shinobu.  I don't want to find another episode of you running away." scolded Shinobu's father.  "Yes daddy I promise.  And don't worry I'll be very safe here I can guarantee that." responded Shinobu.  Waving at the exiting couple both Shinobu and Keitaro burst into fits of giggles at the close call.  "Okay let's get you settled Shinobu, this was a very long day." sighed Keitaro.

            Entering the house both Keitaro and Shinobu had the same thought running in their heads 'glad that's over'.  And there goes another day in wonderful world of Hinata-sou.

Authors Notes:  Sorry I haven't been updating for a while but I hope this extra long chapter keeps you guys happy.  And don't worry Motoko will be introduced in the next chapter.  Anyways remember to R & R please?  Peace I'm out.


	5. Predator and Prey

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any part of Love Hina or it's characters.  I just borrow them to help with my story.  Don't sue because I have nothing you want.**

**Author's Notes:  Last time on A Warrior's Spirit Shinobu has come to stay with the Love Hina crowd.  This time I introduce one of my favorite characters from the anime, she's cold, calculating and extremely strong.  Can you guess who?**

**A Warrior's Spirit**

            A young woman wanders in a dark thicket, searching for her prey.  She is a beautiful woman, but a strong aura envelopes her.  Her face is angelic in appearance but is always clouded by the ever present frown.  She has long, flowing charcoal hair it extends all the way to the small of her back.  She is currently stalking her prey with the persistence of a lone hunter; her footsteps meld with the sounds of the forest.  She stops suddenly, the forest quiets to a whisper of its former glory.

            "Thud" out pops another young woman from the surrounding foliage, she rushes the previous hunter and gives chase.  The hunter has no become the hunted; it's prey gaining the upper hand the hunter is forced to use other methods of capture.  Whipping around to face her opponent the hunter draws a blade.

            "Come forth and face me." shouts the hunter.  Emerging from the woodwork like an apparition the prey moves silently toward it's hunter.  The battle commences when the prey draws her own blade; it is a flurry of activity as the warriors fight to gain the upper hand.  'A worthy opponent indeed, her swordplay is equal to my own.' ponders the hunter.  The lapse in concentration is all the prey needs to gain the upper hand; she lunges toward the hunter intent on slicing open her abdomen.

            The hunter smiles and dances silently away into the bushes surrounding them.  Emerging behind the prey, the hunter clasps her prey in a tight choke hold.  "Give up now and surrender.  I do not want to take your life but I will if need be.  Surrender!" shouts the hunter.  Admitting defeat the prey becomes limp in the hunter's hands; "Well done Motoko, well done indeed." states a voice above the hunter.  Bowing slightly at the voice above, the hunter named Motoko releases her victim for the night.

            Coughing fitfully the woman who was testing Motoko glares fiercely in Motoko's direction, "Did you have to choke my throat that hard Motoko?  I mean come on; it was only a test." snaps the woman.  "Enough Aoi you knew the risks when I assigned you to test Motoko.  And I remember faintly that you were trying rather hard to slit open Motoko's belly." states a woman emerging from the woodwork.

            "Sensei" both women shout as they kneel toward their master.  "You have both done well, you should be proud of yourselves.  Motoko I have heard that you wish to go to Hinata-sou, whatever for?" queries the older woman.  "I came here to train for only the summer, sensei.  I wish to return home to my friend's and family." responds the raven-haired beauty.

            "You have much potential my child, but I cannot force you to stay if your heart is so willing to leave.  I grant you permission to return to your family." states the sensei.  "As for you Aoi what will you do now that you have also completed your training?  Will you go back to your hometown as well?" questioned the sensei.  "Unfortunately yes sensei, I have some unfinished business to take care of." responded Aoi.

            "Oh I see you will go after the murderer, but do you know who he is?  Or what he looks like?"

            "No, but I will die before I let that murderer leave this earth without facing justice!" shouted Aoi.  Shaking her head at this show of outrage the sensei wonders 'Will she become consumed by hatred as well?  I hope you know what you are doing Aoi.'

            Taking her cue to leave Motoko bids farewell to her sensei and grabs her belongings that were brought by her sensei.  "Good-bye sensei, it was an honor to learn from you.  Good-bye Aoi, thank you for also training me well."  With that said Motoko started her journey toward home, 'Hinata-sou, ah I can almost see the wonderful faces of my friends and family.'  What Motoko didn't know is there would be a new addition to her so-called family, and he is going to upset her delicate balance.

**(Meanwhile back at the Hinata-sou)**

            A beautiful morning greets the resident's of the Hinata all-girl's dormitory; the birds are chirping, the sun has just risen, and a frying pan is thrown out a window?

            "What the hell do you think you are doing Urameshi?  Get away from my room at once." shouts Naru.  "What is wrong with you?  And how did you get that frying pan?" shouts an equally upset Keitaro.

            "I ask the question's here mister.  Now why were you sneaking into my room, you pervert?"

            "I was not sneaking into your room Narusagawa!  I was just going to inform you that breakfast is ready, well that was before you almost took out my head with that frying pan."  Not believing a single word that came out of Keitaro's mouth Naru winded her arm back to deliver her patented Naru Super Punch.  Keitaro was more than prepared and took the punch straight in his face, it left him unaffected.

            "Is that all you got Naru?  Because if it is then you will not harm me at all, oh well see you at breakfast."  Walking away with a slight hop in his step Keitaro leaves behind a fuming Naru, 'How the hell did he stand up to my Naru Super Punch?  He must be a freak, a cute freak but still a freak.'

            Just around the corner Mitsune heard the conversation and ensuing punch.  She was more than a little impressed with Keitaro's power, 'If he could stand up to Naru's Super Punch then I wonder how well he could take Motoko.'  Pondering the ways she could use this to her advantage Mitsune walk down to breakfast.  'I wonder if his bark is just as strong as his bite, meow.'

            Kaoru Su was having her own problems, no matter how many times she built a machine to take down Keitaro he always broke it.  'Big brother is mean.  Can't take joke.  Always break me toys.'  Su definitely has a weird sense of what is a toy, during her inner turmoil Su did not detect Keitaro entering her room.  "Hey Su, how's it going?" greeted Keitaro.  Startled from her wanderings Kaoru ejected a rocket powered cannon ball right at her computer.  "Oh no, me broke me computer.  What me do now?" lamented Su.  "Why don't you just build another one?  I mean you do it all the time." responded Keitaro.  "Oh yeah, me build another one.  It easy." stated Su.  Utterly confused with the sudden mood swings of the teen Keitaro brushes it off and states "Breakfast is ready Su.  Let's go Shinobu made a great breakfast, I can smell it from here."

The word "breakfast" caused to Su raced out of her room at record speed knocking Keitaro into her broken computer.  Performing a mid-air somersault Keitaro avoided being electrocuted to death.  "Must watch what I say around her.  She is dangerous, she could have killed me.  Oh well breakfast time."

            Heading down to breakfast Keitaro reminisced about the past week 'My god what a hectic week, I mean first I get a letter from Grandma saying to come here.  Then I am the manager of an all-girl's dormitory, with a bit of trouble I have finally managed to settle down.  Then comes Shinobu and her parents, man that was a bad day.  But life is full of surprises I guess I have to go with the flow.'

            Finally reaching the breakfast table Keitaro sees that all the girls have made it to breakfast intact.  Shinobu retrieves the last item needed for breakfast and the feast begins.  The table is utter chaos with Shinobu and Keitaro waiting until the human vacuum is done with her banana's.  Su was stuffing them in her mouth at a record pace, 'Amazing she doesn't choke on them.' thought Keitaro.  The chaos has been filled now the dining can begin.  Talking amongst themselves the rest of the resident's eat in a comfortable atmosphere, until Keitaro says "Well that was a wonderful meal.  Thank you Shinobu for cooking up another miracle breakfast."

            Blushing rather profusely at the praise she is receiving Shinobu manages to stammer out a "Your welcome…Keitaro-sempai."  Never missing a chance to tease the young girl Mitsune winks at Shinobu and says "Hey you got a hot boyfriend over there.  Eh?  Shinobu?"  Flailing her arms out and stammering out incoherent sentences Shinobu soon leaves the room red-faced.  "Great thanks Keitaro, you made such a mess out of a great breakfast." snapped Naru.  "What are you talking about I was complimenting her.  It was Mitsune who was teasing her mercilessly." responded Keitaro.

            Mitsune was trying to discreetly leave the table when Naru grabbed her and threw her back in her chair.  "Oh no, no, no Mitsune you stay.  We have some matters to talk about." stated a frowning Naru.  "Now what were you trying to do?  You know Shinobu is very sensitive on her feelings.  Why must you always tease her?" questioned Naru.  "Ah, come on Naru it was nothing, just a slight ribbing.  Don't get so worked up over it.  I mean it was a nice moment right Keitaro?"

            "Oh no, don't drag me into this.  I was just complimenting her, you were teasing her about it not me." responded Keitaro.  "But you were the one who started it Keitaro, I mean you have to be such a goody-goody." stated Naru.  "Ah come on, that's not true and you know it.  I am tired I gotta go, maybe I'll see you guys later."  Leaving rather abruptly Keitaro walked out of the door and out into the sunlight.

            "Now that Keitaro is gone, you can tell me why you really tease Shinobu?" questioned Naru.  "It's nothing Naru, just let it go." pleaded Mitsune.  "Oh alright but try not to tease her so much she's very sensitive.  Okay?"

            "Alright, I won't tease her so much.  Now where did he go off to?"

            "Hell if I know, but what's the point not like we have to keep tabs on him."

            Nodding her head Mitsune took the dishes from the table and put them into the sink.  'That boy really needs to loosen up.  He got all worked up over nothing.  Good thing he has the looks to cover for his awkward persona.' thought Mitsune.

**(Back to Keitaro Urameshi)**

            'Goody-goody, I am not a goody-goody I have a very bad side.  Lucky that they don't know it yet.  But man I need something to do, it's starting to get boring in this town.'  Walking down the steps toward his aunt's teahouse Keitaro was still pondering the things said by both Mitsune and Naru.  'Man I really need to get my mind of these things, I know a drink will cheer me up.'  Heading inside the teahouse Keitaro was surprised by the amount of people inside.

            'Jeez, there must be over a hundred people in here.  I wonder where Auntie is?'  Weaving his way through the masses Keitaro heads toward the kitchen in search of his missing aunt.  'She's got to be in here, I mean I don't see her outside.'  Upon entering the kitchen Keitaro had only one thought 'Whoa'.  Whoa, was right the dishes were piling up and his aunt was slaving over the stovetop making food.

            "Hey Auntie, need some help?"  Startled by the appearance of her nephew Haruka dropped her cigarette.  "What are you doing here Keitaro?" gasped Haruka.  "Oh nothing, I was just wondering how my favorite aunt was doing.  I see you could use some help, what do you want me to do wash dishes? Or the stove?" questioned Keitaro.

            "Oh umm…the dishes would be fine, thank you so much Keitaro.  It was beginning to feel like hell in here." cried Haruka.  "No problem Auntie Haruka, now that I am here the dishes will be done in no time."  The dishes were stacked 10 plates high, but Keitaro started from the top and soon the dishes decreased in volume.  Washing the dishes gave Keitaro a lot of time to think about his current situation.  'I am living with 4 beautiful women; they are eccentric but overall great girls.  What am I getting so worked up about?  Things will calm down in time, I hope.'

            Determined to face all obstacles in his path Keitaro attacked the dishes with a new drive and soon the pile of dishes were shiny and clean.  "I can't believe that your small teahouse gets so much customers Aunty.  Where do all these people come from?" questioned Keitaro.  Amazed by the speed at which Keitaro finished the dishes Haruka pauses for a moment to gather her thoughts.  "Well they come from town Keitaro; I mean there are only a few restaurants in this small town.  I truly thank you for your help nephew, but I am curious to know why you are here?"

            Retiring to the main dining room Keitaro is surprised to see that the customers have all left.  The dining room is cluttered with food and debris, "Man, this will be a job to pick up.  I better get started, eh Aunty?"  Trying to derail the conversation a while longer Keitaro sets about the task of picking up the mess.  "Oh no you don't Keitaro, you will tell me why you came to see your dear Aunty." snapped Haruka.  Wincing slightly at her change in tone, Keitaro turned around to face her irritated aunt.  "Alright but just so you know it was not that big of a deal.  I just had an argument with the resident's that's all; I came down to your teahouse hoping for a drink.  Instead I find a crowd of individual's who are bustling for a spot in your restaurant.  That's the story Auntie Haruka, nothing else." stated Keitaro.

            "And I'm a monkey's uncle!  Now tell me the real reason you are in my teahouse Keitaro Urameshi." responded Haruka.  "Well I was just a little tired of all the stress from the girl's.  I mean there's Su with all her inventions and her destructive behavior.  Su seems to always want to harm me in one way or another.  I tell you she is not normal by any means." states Keitaro.  "Go on Keitaro, it seems you have a lot to get off your chest." encourages Haruka.

            "Well next we have Mitsune, she is the devil in disguise.  She seems to like making my life a living hell.  She flirts and seduces, but most of all she causes problems when there should be none.  For example, this morning she teased Shinobu on her reaction to my compliment.  In turn it caused Shinobu to run out of the room like a bat out of hell.  Then you know Narusegawa has to have her say in the matter, she blames me totally for the outburst.  I have no peace in that house, whether it is from sweet Shinobu, to seductive Mitsune, to overzealous Su, lastly short-tempered Narusegawa!" shouted Keitaro.

            "I see, do you feel better now Keitaro?" questions Haruka.  "I do, I really do.  Thank you Aunty for listening to my ravings." responds Keitaro.  "I believe I have a solution to your troubles Keitaro.  You see the only problem I see is that you have too much time on your hands.  Then to rectify that you find something to occupy your time away from the girl's, maybe you should train or study.  I know why don't you try out for Toudai?  You have always been a smart person, so it should be a cake-walk to get into Toudai." suggested Haruka.  Pondering on this new information Keitaro was lost to the world for a time.  'He looks so handsome thinking like that.  With that shirt on I can see his body outline.  I should make him work in the kitchen more often, that sweaty shirt clings to him in a favorable way.'

            "Alright I have come to a decision(startling Haruka from her daydreams), I will think about your proposal while I tour the town.  If I like the idea then I will try to enroll into this Toudai.  But remember Auntie Haruka I haven't been to school in over 3 years.  So no hoping for any miracles, okay?" states Keitaro.  "I think that is a good idea, you should think about it some more.  But why do you need to go into town?" questioned Haruka.  "Oh that is a secret my dear aunt, I am going to have some fun in town.  I bid you adieu mademoiselle, for I have a long road to cover."

            Taking his hand into hers Haruka gives Keitaro a soft hug and kiss on the cheek while stating "Be careful, don't have too much fun my dear nephew."  Utterly confused by his aunt's sudden show of affection Keitaro brushes it off as fatigue.  Making his way to town Keitaro does not notice Haruka watching his outline until it fades from her vantage point.  'Looks like it's going to rain, I wonder where the hell is my nephew going.  Maybe I will go to the hot springs for a quick soak, and maybe I will see him when he returns.'

**(Back to Keitaro)**

            What Keitaro did not tell his aunt is that he is searching for a certain person in town.  This person was currently emitting pure, white power signature; meaning that this person was either a priest or an exorcist.  Plastering a demonic grin Keitaro pondered the entertainment that this new event would bring.  'Oh this is going to be so much fun.  I can't wait to try out this exorcist's abilities.  Hopefully they are formidable enough for me to actually break a sweat.'  The air around Keitaro took on a charged feel; Keitaro was testing out his own abilities.  Feeling his power fluctuating and expanding at a faster rate than usually Keitaro knew that his training had paid off.  'Now for a little wake up call to my new friend.'  Keitaro was soon consumed by a bluish crystalline flame; the flames caused no harm to Keitaro.  The powerful battle aura soon could be felt from half a town away, and that was just what Keitaro wanted.

**(On the outskirts of town)**

            A group of young women were returning from a day at school; there was however one who stood out from the rest.  She was tall for her age, much taller than normal Japanese men.  She also carried herself with a grace and poise that belied her youth; it is clearly seen that she possesses tremendous potential for growth.  Her name, Motoko Aoyama, she is a clans member to one of the oldest demon-slaying clans in all of Japan.  She has perfected her swordplay with years of training under her sister, and her many senseis through the years.  Although she is one of the best at swordplay her spiritual techniques are not up to par with her sister, Tsuruko.

            "Motoko-sempai did you learn a lot at sword camp?  Enough to beat up all the men in the world for good?" questioned one of the many followers of Motoko Aoyama.  "It was not sword camp Yuki (sorry don't know their names so just made up some) it was more of a training camp.  Right, Motoko-sempai?" stated another of her followers.  But Motoko was not listening to her cronies, she was more worried about the dark aura that was permeating the town of Hinata.  'What is this darkness that threatens to envelope us all?  Where is it located?  Oh dear Kami-sama its right in the middle of town!'

            Bidding her followers a quick farewell Motoko sprinted to the middle of town, hoping against hope that the darkness would wait before striking.  'The darkness seems calm, almost like it is waiting for me.  Why would it wait when it had the chance to terrorize this town?'  Brushing such thoughts aside Motoko increased her speed and would be at the center of town in a matter of seconds.

            Finally arriving at the center of town Motoko was surprised to sense nothing.  Nothing, there was no evil presence; it was just a normal day for the townsfolk.  'What?  There should be a demon here.  I am sure I felt a darkness that could not hide so quickly; it must be close by, I am sure.'  Silently stalking her prey, much like in the forest, Motoko expanded her senses to 'feel' out her surroundings.  'There!  It is coming from the top of that building.  I must find a way up there, but how?'  The building in question was over 5 stories high.  It was perhaps the tallest building in this small town, Motoko continued searching for a path to the roof.

**(Back to Keitaro)**

            'This priest is either very stupid or very cautious.  My god!  I have waited here for over half and hour.  I an getting tired of waiting, my patience is running thin.'  Keitaro is atop the building and waiting for whoever is expanding their senses down below.  'How hard is it to get up here.  I mean it only took me 5 minutes to reach the top of this building.'  Becoming increasingly impatient Keitaro's battle aura was pulsing like a Christmas light.  "Where the hells are you, you stinking priest?" screamed Keitaro.

            "Right behind you, you trash of the earth." spoke a strong but feminine voice behind Keitaro.  "Now, now no need to be so harsh.  I am delighted that you have the skill to mask your ki so well." responded Keitaro.  Ignoring Keitaro's compliment Motoko charged and tried to skewer him on her sword.  "Tsk, tsk, tsk.  Now is that anyway to greet someone, you have to learn some manners." taunted Keitaro.

            "Die, you repulsive demon.  Don't forget to say hello to the other's that were slain by me.  Zan Ma Ken(Evil Cutter)." screamed Motoko.  A wave of ki surged forth from Motoko's blade directly toward Keitaro, but the wave traveled on the ground so all Keitaro had to do was jump over it.  "It will not be so easy, little duck.  I wish to have a bit of fun before I destroy you.  Now, first things first, I am Keitaro Urameshi.  What is your name, missie?" politely questioned Keitaro.  Caught off guard with this sudden introduction, Motoko responded "What the hell are you doing demon?  Fight me and die like the sniveling scum that you are."

            "I wish to receive your name warrior.  If you do not wish to give it then you it is your prerogative.  All I wish to know is who to send your head to."  With that said Keitaro went on the offensive, lashing out with a spin-kick toward Motoko's spine.  Jumping above his kick Motoko delivered a roundhouse kick straight at Keitaro's head, connecting with his skull Motoko was surprised to learn it felt like kicking a brick wall.  "You will never defeat me with those kind of flimsy kicks.  You must channel your ki into all that you do." spoke a calm Keitaro.  Grabbing her leg Keitaro spun her and threw her off the building to an adjacent roof.  Recovering quickly Motoko again unleashed ki from her sword "Zan Kuu Sen" but this time Keitaro did not have the time to dodge.

            The blast sent him off the building and onto the streets below, wasting no time Keitaro released a ki powered punch into the building.  This act effectively saved his life, 'Damn, that was a close one.  That fall might not have killed me but it would have hurt for weeks.'  Destroying the brick wall with another concentrated ki punch Keitaro leapt into the building.  Starling the inhabitants of said building, "Sorry for barging in like this, I'll be on my way.  Nice quince by the way." stated a smiling Keitaro.

            Entering the inner hallway Keitaro looked for the emergency staircase.  'Come on, come on where is the damn stairs?  Ah, there they are!'  Running up the stairs once more Keitaro pondered the current situation, 'Okay she got the better of me once.  It better not happen again or I could be in a hospital very soon.'  Exiting onto the roof Keitaro found Motoko waiting for him, "How did you like the trip, demon?"  Smiling at her overconfidence Keitaro replied "Well it was okay, but no pretty girls to look at."  Charging once more at Keitaro, Motoko performed a overhead slash; dodging away from her blade Keitaro unleashed a barrage of ki powered punches.  Many of the punches connected and soon Motoko was covered with cuts and bruises.  "Oh poor you, guess human's skin is easy to bruise.  Are you feeling alright priestess?" stated a smiling Keitaro.  Staggering at the amount of damage inflicted by Keitaro in such a short period of time, Motoko had no words to speak at the moment.

            Renewing the fight Keitaro came at Motoko with a flying scissor kick, hoping that she will block it.  Motoko blocked it but only barely, what she didn't foresee was Keitaro dropping onto the ground and performing a sweeping maneuver that took out her feet from under her.  Following up with an axe kick that knocked Motoko to the rooftop with a good amount of force.

            Coughing up blood Motoko was confused, how could she a clan's member of the Aoyama clan lose to a demon?  Enraged by the ease of her opponent's victory, Motoko fueled her rage and sent it forth with her ki to form "Hiken Zankuusen."  Thoroughly confused on how she could still generate so much ki, Keitaro took the brunt of the technique.  Charred but still standing Keitaro was beyond anger, he was going into a psychotic trance.  Keitaro inflicted blow upon blow to Motoko's withered body, never stopping until he came to the hilt of her sword.  In the mire that was his consciousness Keitaro recognized the name on the sword "Motoko Aoyama", trying to formulate coherent thoughts was difficult due to the immense hatred he was feeling.

**(Flashback)**

            "Hey Keitaro, come here for a second will you?" requested Haruka.

            "What's up, Aunty?  Something wrong?"

            "No, no nothing like that.  It's just I wanted to show you some pictures.  These were taken before you came to the Hinata-sou."

            "Oh, cool.  Ah there is Naru, still fighting with Mitsune I see.  Mitsune is teasing her about something, look at them having fun."

            "Yeah those were some good times.  Grandma Hina was still manager back then.  Hey here's one of Su, look at her fixing whatever that is."

            "Yep, never changes.  Su is always coming up with something.  But hey who is that?  That girl next to Su, she seems to be facing away from the camera."

            "Oh that, that's Motoko.  She is the one I have been telling you about, remember?  She went off to a training camp this summer."

            "Oh that's right.  But how come she won't show her face?"

            "Oh she's just shy.  I'll try to find one with her facing the camera."

            "No, don't Aunty I think I see something.  Why is she carrying a sword?  Motoko Aoyama.  What kind of camp did she go to?"

            "Well she went to…oh my goodness look at the time.  Sorry Keitaro, I got to go.  Are you going to start dinner soon?"

            "Yeah, I guess I had better.  Shinobu needs help now that she has so many mouth's to feed.  Bye Aunty."

**(End Flashback)**

            'So this is Motoko, my god look what I did.  I had better get her back to Hinata-sou.  I thought she looked familiar, what am I going to do afterwards?'  Banishing such thoughts from his mind, Keitaro scooped up Motoko in his arms and headed toward home.  'Well at least things can't get any worse, right?'  Rain started to come down from the heavens to mock Keitaro, 'Damn me and my big mouth.'  Walking through the rain with a woman dripping blood is not the best of circumstances.

            'Man, there is no way to make it home in this condition.  I have to dry Motoko off and clean her wounds.  But where do I go?  What's that in the front?  Looks like a barn, maybe I can stay there for a while, at least until the rain stops.'

            Running toward the lighted building, Keitaro was hoping he didn't kill Motoko.  'I knew one of these days, my night's of fun would catch up to me but not this fast dammit.'  Arriving at the barn Keitaro quickly removed his coat to give Motoko so more warmth.  'Damn, she is ice cold.  I had better tend to these wounds quickly then start a fire.'  Removing Motoko's clothing "Really sorry about this, Motoko." Keitaro saw the amount of damage he had inflicted.

            There were bruises everywhere from her thighs to the upper parts of her arms.  'Damn I really did a number on her.  At least the cuts seem only to be skin deep.'  Ripping off a piece of his shit Keitaro tried to wrap the most serious of the wounds, 'Okay, okay she seems alright.  Only the bruises are the problems; but the cuts should not reopen again.  Now for the fire.'

            Locating a ladder Keitaro destroyed it entirely, using the bits and pieces to make a roaring fire in the huge barn.  'Good thing I'm a real life match, here we go.'  Igniting the dry wood Keitaro continued to feed the fire until it was a considerable blaze.  Gently cradling Motoko, Keitaro moved her as near to the fire as possible without touching it.  'There that should help her warm up considerably.  Better get myself dry as well.'  Sitting close to Motoko Keitaro warmed his hands near the fire.

            'This young woman did a better job then I would have expected.  That last attack was enough to halve my strength, lucky thing for my anger.  Anger works well in generating power, lots of power.'  Knowing the morning will come and the consequences of his actions would be addressed Keitaro looked toward the clouded sky and said a prayer.

**(The next morning)**

            Awakening to a myriad of pain and anguish, Motoko assumed she had gone to hell after her death.  No such luck for her, because hovering above her was the person who she believed sent her to hell in the first place.  "Foul demon, what have you done to me?  I will rid the world of your putrid presence right now." stated a rising Motoko.  Pain shooting up from her legs and joints Motoko could not stand for long.  She soon collapsed once more due to the extremity of the damage that was caused by Keitaro.  "Motoko Aoyama, you are a resident of Hinata-sou, yes?" questioned Keitaro.  Visibly tensing at the name of her home Motoko replied "I have no idea how you came to know such information, but you will be wise to stay away from there.  I will not rest until I torture your very soul if you should harm even one hair on my families head." threatened Motoko.

            "There is a reason I know of your home, it is because I am the manager of the Hinata all-girl's dormitory.  Effective since the start of summer when my grandmother went on a trip around the world." calmly stated Keitaro.  Shocked by the news that a demon was the new manager of Hinata-sou Motoko responded "You lie, there is no way Grandma Hina would let a demon run Hinata-sou.  What have you done with her you ill-contained menace?" questioned Motoko.  Shaking his head at the display of denial that he had seen on Naru's face he responded "I have to take you back home now.  So I will inform you on the way there."  Picking up Motoko as if she weighed nothing at all he wrapped his coat around her and headed home.  "Hey demon, put me down this instant!  I demand that you let me go.  I can walk by myself."

            Gently lowering her body to the ground Keitaro let Motoko try to walk on her own.  Taking a few steps Motoko could not help the pain that was lacing through her body from all directions.  She again collapsed but into the arms of Keitaro since he had been following her; "I will carry you till we reach the doors of Hinata-sou then you can walk if you like." informed Keitaro.  Without further ado Keitaro lifted Motoko again into his arms and headed home.  Irritated but knowing that she would never reach Hinata-sou otherwise Motoko stayed in his embrace.  'Well at least he is warm and has a nice smell to him.  What am I thinking this a demon for crying out loud?  I should be slaying him not fantasizing about him.'  Burying herself deeper into his embrace to hide her blush Motoko could not help but feel safe in his arms.  'This is not so bad; I mean he did patch me up after the fight.  But it was also him who gave me these bruises, damn this demon why does he have to be so good afterwards?'

            While Motoko was fighting her emotions Keitaro had his own demons to fight.  'Great what am I going to tell them?  Oh here is your roommate I just beat her up a little.  No, how about I found her like this on the street.  Nah, Motoko would just tell them the truth; then what should I do?  I know I'll go to Auntie Haruka after I drop off Motoko, hopefully I can get some help from her.'  Nodding his head Keitaro had decided his choice of action, now all he had to do was go through with it.

            Finding Motoko asleep in his arms Keitaro slowed his pace so as not to wake her with all his jostling.  Analyzing her face Keitaro came up with many thoughts 'Damn, she is a nice looking girl, maybe if I hadn't beat her up she would have went out with me.  But things cannot be undone, so I will have to lose this chance at happiness.  Instead I gain a lifetime of darkness and pain, what a great deal!' thought Keitaro cryptically.  Walking through town in the middle of the day with a young, beautiful girl in your arms gets you noticed.  Although some of that attention is not always favorable, i.e. thieves, rapists, and muggers.  Unfortunately for Keitaro he had all three of the hoodlums following him and Motoko.  Sensing the individuals behind him, Keitaro was more than a little perturbed.  'Man in one week I have seen the worst this town has to show.  I mean come on, first Shinobu now us.  This has not been my week; I had better pick up the pace to outdistance these lowlifes.  I know I can't fight them with Motoko in my arms, no matter how much I would love to kill those guys.'

            Walking a bit faster to distance himself from the group Keitaro sensed they were also speeding up.  'Oh so they want to race?  Do they?  Okay then let's race scumbags?'  Clutching Motoko as firm as she can take, Keitaro bursts into a full-blown run.  Quickly leaving the group behind with amazed faces, "Hahaha….now that was fun, see if they can catch up now." mumbles Keitaro.

            "Quite a nice maneuver demon, no wonder you survived our encounter." stated a now awake Motoko.  Losing his smiling face Keitaro stated "Oh your awake, Motoko.  We are almost at your home, right after these steps you will be home."  Surprised at his cold tone, 'You would think I would be mad.  I mean I am the one that is hurt not him, what the hell is he mad about?'  Complete silence filled the atmosphere as Keitaro headed up the steps that would take him back to his temporary home.  'Home at last, now to face the consequences of my actions.  Hopefully, Motoko tells a true account of our battle and the time it took for us to get home.'

            Placing Motoko on the couch in the foyer Keitaro soon called out "Hey Narusegawa, Mitsune, Su, and Shinobu could you get down here for a second?  I'm in the foyer with a friend of yours."  The residents arrived all with confused faces until they caught sight of Motoko, "Oh my god Motoko what happened to you?  You look like you were run over by a speeding car." shouted Naru.  "Yeah, what happened Motoko, your all bruised all over." questioned Mitsune.

            And Su as usual stated "Is bruises tasty?  What happen to Motoko-san?  Eat too much?"  Everybody shook their heads at this and waited for Motoko's answer "Well I was accosted by some sort of demon, it had a tremendous power.  Terrible in appearance, but it seems I was found by Keitaro-sempai here."  Everyone turned to Keitaro who had a confused look on his face too.  "Urameshi actually found you and took you back home?" gasped Naru.  "Well, yes Narusegawa-sempai.  He found me and took me back home." stated Motoko.

            'What the hell is she doing?  She knows that I am the one who caused all the bruises in the first place.  Why would she protect me?' pondered Keitaro.  Deciding to let the other's speak with Motoko privately Keitaro made his exit.  "Well girl's I am glad to see you have gotten your friend back.  I have some things to do still but I will return soon.  Bye."

            And with that Keitaro left, Motoko was surprised; not only by his sudden departure but the reason she lied.  'I protected his secret.  Why would I do that?  Was it because I felt his sadness and anger at the prospect of leaving this place?  Or was it something else?  I don't know I better sleep on this.'

            "Narusegawa-sempai I wish to retire to my room; you see that is where all my herbs are.  I wish to treat my wounds."

            "Oh of course Motoko, come on Mitsune help me out here." stated Naru.  With both women helping they managed to guide Motoko to her room and her herb cabinet.  "Thank you for your help Narusegawa-sempai, and Mitsune-sempai.  I must start treating my wounds would you excuse me?"

            "Your welcome, Motoko, but are you sure you don't need our help?"

            "That is not necessary Narusegawa-sempai; I will be able to treat my wounds by myself.  Thank you for your offer."

            "Okay, no problem.  Let's go Mitsune, Motoko needs her rest."

            Exiting the room both Mitsune and Naru had the same idea; 'gotta talk to that Urameshi'

**Author's Notes:  Well there you have it Chapter 5 of A Warrior's Spirit.  How did you like it?  Please R & R?  Also what girl would you like Keitaro to be paired up with?  Peace I'm out.**


	6. An Embrace

**Disclaimer:  I do not own any part of Love Hina or it's characters.  I just borrow them to help with my story.  Don't sue because I have nothing you want.**

**Author's notes:  Sorry, sorry.  Been sort of busy these past few months, had to take some summer classes.  Anyways, we left off our story just when Keitaro took Motoko back to the Hinata-sou; Motoko lied about her in encounter with Keitaro, why would she do such a thing?  Well I guess you have to read to find out, so without further ado here is the sixth installment of A Warrior's Spirit.**

**A Warrior's Spirit**

            Anger clouds the mind with an almost hazy distortion; it makes people do terrible things.  But anger can also be harnessed to fuel one's stamina and strength, so do we consider anger a gift or a curse?  This is the line of thought going through Keitaro Urameshi's head at this very moment, 'I lost control, and I gave in to my desires of violence and bloodlust.  What am I?  No human possesses the strength I wield, but no human also possesses the urges of destruction and strife I feel each and every day.'

            Contemplating the recent turn of events Keitaro cannot hope for anything other than banishment from the inn.  'I would be surprised if they didn't try to hang me as well, I inflicted such pain onto Motoko.  How would I go about the task of asking for her forgiveness?'  Pondering is useful when you are down on your luck and need a quick solution, but it is most dangerous when you are walking down steep stairs.  Thus it is not surprising that Keitaro tripped and started his tumbling down the heinous shrine steps.

            'Just great…oww…not that I don't have enough to worry about.  Now I have to deal with a twisted wrist and a few sprains on both my ankles.  Well one good thing came out of this; at least I made it to Aunt Haruka's teahouse.'

**(In Motoko's Room)**

            Tightening her bandages with a muffled scream Motoko now could set about the task of examining the situation she is in.  'Okay, he attacked me and beat me 3 steps to death's door.  No, no I attacked him and he only defended himself; but is that a true account of the incident?  I mean he was flaunting his dark aura throughout the city; there was no choice for me, right?  I am a sworn practitioner of the exorcism of demons; it was my duty to dispatch of the evil that I saw before me.'

            Motoko examines her room and finds a mess of bloodied bandages and the smell of rubbing alcohol.  'I must clean up this mess; I cannot allow such a blatant disregard for tidiness in my own room.  My bandages, that still leaves the question of why he wrapped up my wounds and nursed me during the night.  If he was truly a demon in human skin he would have either devoured me or thrown my carcass into a river.  Thus he must have some humanity inside him, maybe he is a man who is being possessed by an unruly demonic spirit?'  Picking the stray cloth and pins Motoko still cannot help wondering about the man who defeated as well as healed her; 'Lastly, what is this feeling that envelopes me when he is near?  I have never felt such warmth and comfort; it was almost like a mother's embrace but better.  I must stop thinking about that foul apparition; the most important thing for me to do right now is get as much rest as I can.  But how will I know that he will not plague my dreams and corrupt my inner soul?'

            Experiencing a feeling much like dread Motoko settled herself in her futon, hoping that the man who defeated her would not envelope her in the night to come.

**(In Naru's room)**

            Naru and Mitsune were curious to know what part Keitaro had to play in Motoko's injuries.  "He must have done something to her, he is a pervert scumbag that needs to be taught a lesson."

            "Now Naru you don't mean that, he is a good man and is not perverted in the least.  Why won't you just give him a chance?  I mean he is a nice guy and have you seen the way his butt moves when he walks.  It seems like a crime to have a body that hot, if he were more perverted maybe I could have gotten a feel."

            "You have got to be kidding me Mitsune, he is just a man nothing more, nothing less.  He went down the hill toward his aunt's teahouse do you think he is going to leave?"

            "What would it matter to you Naru?  I mean you just said he is just a man, is there any reason for him to stay?"

            "Well…I mean…well this inn needs a manager and he is currently holding the position.  Thus he is useful for now, maybe when we get a new manager he can leave."

            "Sempai can't leave, he is a good manager and it would be wrong to force him." stated a voice just outside Naru's room.

            "Shinobu is that you?  Come in, so we may discuss this person to person."

            "Yes, Naru-Sempai."

            Entering through the sliding door Shinobu hung her head in embarrassment for being called into the bedroom.  "Why would you want such a lecherous being to stay at an all girl's dormitory?"

            "He is not a pervert Naru-sempai, he is a good man and did a lot for me.  He provided me with a home when my parents were getting a divorce, and does not make me pay rent for staying here.  Keitaro-sempai is a good person and I don't want him to leave."

            "See there you go Naru, two votes say that he is a good person.  You are the only one that will not listen to reason or see what is so clear to the rest of us."

            "Yes, brother is good, good.  He make me banana split, give me extra bananas.  He make me happy when he play with me, but he destroy mecha but still good."

           Surprised by another voice coming from the ceiling, Naru and the others found Kaoru Su hanging onto the ceiling fan.  "Su get down from there, you are going to get hurt, how did you get into my room?"

            "Me find special passage that lead from my room to yours.  It very good for playing hide and seek.  Now why you say brother bad?"

            "Because he is Su, there is no other way to describe the incident with Motoko.  How else would she have received such severe wounds?"

            "You can't prove that he caused those injuries, and Motoko said no such thing that stated he did do it."

            "You and I both know that he had something to do with it.  The way he walked out of the inn was proof of that.  He may not have caused her wounds but he was surely an accomplice to the crime."

            "Enough of this hearsay and educated guesses, let's just go find him and ask him directly.  How bout it you guys?"

            "Sound good to me."

            "Yes, most acceptable Mitsune-sempai."

            "Oh alright, I'll go along with this stupid plan.  But don't forget I warned you guys about him."

            Sure of their course of action all four women left the inn in search of their mysterious manager.

**(Back to Keitaro)**

            Walking into the teahouse Keitaro instantly noticed a certain air of urgency.  Bewildered by this sudden feeling of dread Keitaro hastily went in search for his aunt, "Aunty Haruka where are you aunty?  Are you here?  Just shout if you hear my voice."

            Worry etching his face Keitaro hastened his pace to coincide with the new amount of fear he was facing.  'Where could she be?  God help whoever hurts her, I will tear their body limb from limb.  When I am done they will be begging me to end their life, but I will continue and torture them for another 8 days.'  Racing through the teahouse Keitaro has soon searched every room in the house and still no sign of Haruka.  'The only place left is the kitchen, better be cautious don't want them to get too overexcited, they might hurt Haruka by accident.'

            Approaching the door to the kitchen he hears deep sobbing and groaning coming from inside.  Throwing caution to the wind Keitaro bursts through the doors poised to strike any man down.  What he finds is Haruka sitting on the countertop crying her eyes out, 'Wha…What happened here?  Better go to her.'

            Hurrying to his aunt's side Keitaro embraces her in a warm hug, "Shh…it's okay…I am here.  What happened here Haruka?"

            Surprised by her nephew's sudden appearance Haruka did not have time to compose herself.  The reason that she was crying was that not 20 minutes beforehand she had seen Keitaro carrying Motoko up the stairs to the inn.  She was reminded of a scene from long ago when Keitaro's father did just the same thing.  Although it was not climbing a steep staircase like Keitaro did, it was an event that Haruka could never forget.  It was the moment she had fell in love with Keitaro's father, and it was also the moment that she had known what heartache felt like.

            You see although Haruka loved him he was already smitten with another woman; her heart felt like it was placed in a vise and squeezed to pieces.  The minute she felt what love was it was taken away, her world came crashing down and she became an emotionless woman.  That is until she met her nephew, he was just a child when she first met him but he had all the makings of being a great man.

            During the intervening years he grew into the man that had again stolen her heart, and with his personality she could not help but fall for him.  And now embracing Keitaro, Haruka could not help but feel utter joy in the fact that he cared so much for her well-being.  'And he has such strong arms too, whoa…got to get my mind off of his body.  But why would he be down here during the night?'

            During Haruka's introspective Keitaro has been steadily stroking her hair and body trying to calm her sobbing down.  'I still wonder what is wrong with her, she seemed alright the last time I checked on her.  I wonder what could have caused this.'

            Noticing that Haruka is not crying as severely as before Keitaro voiced his concerns.  "Haruka what happened?  Did someone come in here and rob the teahouse?"

            Not willing to give up the moment just yet Haruka embraced Keitaro even tighter and placed her head on his chest.  Listening to his heartbeat she then looked up into the concerned eyes of her nephew and spoke with a broken voice.

            "No…(sob) nothing like that.  But I…(sob) can't tell you about it yet."

            "Why can't you tell me Haruka?  I will never tell another living soul, you can trust me."

            "I know but it is very personal and I wish to keep it a secret only a little bit longer, please?"  Not one to refuse a pretty face Keitaro nodding his assent and continued to stroke Haruka to comfort her.  "But tell me one thing, this event did not happen today right?"

            "Yes, Keitaro it did not happen today.  It was a long forgotten memory that resurfaced after many years, it is one of the most painful of my memories."

            Surprised by his aunt's checkered past Keitaro did all he could from rampaging the city in search of whoever hurt his aunt.  Thus in the kitchen of Haruka's teahouse two people hung on to each other for all they were worth, lifelines connecting them to this world.

            Becoming bolder Haruka started to stroke Keitaro back as well inducing Keitaro to stiffen momentarily before again relaxing into her arms.  She drew circles in his back and trailed the spine of her nephew, Keitaro then did the same for her and created moans of pleasure to eject from his aunt's mouth.  Lost in the moment Haruka encircled her nephew's neck and brought his face toward her she initiated a chaste kiss, pleading with her mouth entry into his.

            Surprised by the kiss Keitaro nonetheless followed through and deepened the kiss by opening his mouth.  Their tongues battled each other, sometimes sucking the other's tongue into their own mouths.  Keitaro explored his aunt's body caressing every curve and settled on her waist, tearing the shirt from her jeans he caressed her skin with his battle weary hands.  Inching his way up her body and cupping her breasts around her bra, Haruka gasps at how strong his hands were and looked into her nephew's eyes, in their depths was lust like she had never seen before.  The fire in his eyes consumed her senses and she was soon lost to the ministrations of her nephew probing her very being.  But moments of passion are seldom left alone, thus it was inevitable a sound was heard.

            Breaking away like a beast in danger Keitaro literally leap from the table to the ceiling clinging onto it with his bare hands.  It would be the most humorous of positions in any other circumstances but now was not the time for laughter.  Clearing his head of the lust he felt just seconds ago Keitaro released his hold and went through the kitchen doors.  Only once looking back to the state of his aunt, disgusted by his actions Keitaro exited the kitchen in a foul mood.

            'Whoever did this will wish they never set foot in this teahouse, I will make them pay dearly.'  The individuals that were currently on Keitaro's hit list were in actuality the girls from the Hinata-sou.  All four had come down the steps in search of their resident manager, but while they were heading down Shinobu had accidentally slipped on a loose rock and could have fallen the whole way if not for the strong arms of Naru.  But that loose rock had alerted the lust-filled Keitaro that someone was coming to the teahouse.

            Laying in wait for his prey Keitaro did not have to wait long, Naru and the rest of the girls soon arrived.  They slid open the door and peered into the vast darkness of the teahouse, silently walking in they were surprised when the lights flashed on.  "Ahh…who is there, I have mace stand back.  I wouldn't attack us if I were you, I can take anyone down."

            "Naru, there is no need for threats I just wished to see who were intruding into my aunt's teahouse."

            Surprised by the voice just behind them all four girls jumped in surprise and fell into a heap of bodies and hair.  Su and Shinobu were on the bottom crushed by the curvaceous bodies of Naru and Mitsune.  Worried about the safety of the youngest residents Keitaro acted quickly, he carried Mitsune off first and placed her on a bench.  Next came Naru and then Su, finding a flattened Shinobu Keitaro checked her body for injuries.  Although she was piled upon by 300 lbs of human meat she seemed in perfect health other than being a little frazzled and having her hair mussed up.

            "Are you girls alright?  Especially you Shinobu, do you have any broken bones or sprained ankles?"

            "No, I believe we are fine."

            "Yes, there is nothing to worry about manager."

            "Brother, brother nothing broke."

            "Yes, I believe I am also fine Keitaro-sempai."

            "Good, then you guys rest here I have one thing to attend to."

**(Five minutes before)**

            Haruka was shocked by the sudden disappearance of the warmth by her side, opening her eyes she found to her surprise that Keitaro was hanging onto the ceiling much like a cat.  Before she could figure out what had happened Keitaro was already on the floor and heading toward the kitchen doors.  He looked back once with tear-filled eyes and rushed through the door like his life depended on it.

            Ashamed by her lustful behavior Haruka hurriedly straightened out her clothing while drying most of her tears.  'I did not just man handle my nephew and force my advances on him.  Now all I got to do is actually believe that and I will be fine.'  Knowing her nephew could handle himself against any aggressor Haruka set about the task of facing her nephew once more.  'What am I going to say?  Keitaro I am sorry I kissed you and felt you up we friends again?  Damn why did I have to kiss him?  And why did those girls have to come at this moment?  I would have at least had one night with him before he was too disgusted to recognize me as his aunt again.'

            Before long 5 minutes had past and Keitaro was again heading into the kitchen.  There would be a reckoning of epic proportions, but who would kill who?

            Once Keitaro had set foot into the kitchen he was again embraced by his aunt, not knowing what else to do he returned the gesture.  Clearing his throat Keitaro voiced his apology, "I am so sorry Aunt Haruka, I took advantage of you when you were in a vulnerable state.  I will understand if you never want to see me again, but know this I am still going to remember you as my most precious relative."

            Surprised by his apology Haruka hastily replied, "No, we were both in the wrong and there is no reason I see to stop seeing one another.  We will just take this event and put it in the past, now onto the girls.  What are they doing here?"

            Relieved by her calm demeanor and certain response Keitaro talked about the matter at hand, "Well I do not know, all I know is they came to see either you or me.  So let us not keep them waiting."

            "Sounds good to me, lead on nephew."

            Releasing Haruka from his embrace Keitaro could not help but feel a certain part of him had also been lost when they had released each other.  Never one to dwell on such things Keitaro set about the task of readying himself for the onslaught of questions that the girls would surely be waiting to ask.

            Making sure they are presentable both Keitaro and Haruka walked out into the dining room ready for whatever may come.

**Author's Notes:  So how was it?  I got in a little time for Haruka and Keitaro, but don't worry I will not let it end there.  Also don't worry about the other girls they will all have their chances haha.  Anyways, R & R, please?  Peace I'm out.**


	7. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Love Hina or it's characters. I just borrow them to help with my story. Don't sue because I have nothing you want.  I also own no right's to "First Love" by Utada Hikaru, just using it for theatrical effect.**

**Author's Notes:  Here I am back again, last time on A Warrior's Spirit Keitaro and Haruka lost control of their emotions.  They must face those consequences and also the rest of the girls problems, Motoko's feelings, Naru's anger, Shinobu's crush, Su's energy, and Mitsune's conflicting feelings.  Well on with the story, and hopefully you guys review please?**

**A Warrior's Spirit**

            Chaos, that is the only way to explain the emotions running through the mind of one Keitaro Urameshi.  He cannot forget the soft, supple lips of Haruka, the way her skin felt under his touch.  All these feelings cannot be easily dismissed thus it was not surprising that he was sweating bullets when he approached the girls.

            "Keitaro-sempai are you alright?  You seem awfully pale; do you want something to drink?"

            "No, Shinobu I am fine.  Just a little case of the shivers, so what can I do for you guys?"

            "Well Keitaro we were wondering if you had anything to do with what happened to Motoko.  She seems very different than before she left for her training camp."

            "Oh…well that is a good question, I cannot speak of it unless Motoko gives me permission to.  (Hopefully that will stop them for now.)"

            "Shut up with the lies hentai and give us a straight answer did you or did you not harm Motoko-chan?"

            "Now Naru there is no need to get all riled up, I am just waiting for permission from Motoko before I can tell you the whole story."

            "Brother, good boy, he not harm Motoko.  I believe in him, that I do."

            "Thank you Su for your trust in me, and I hope to be worthy of it."

            "I also trust in Keitaro-sempai and will wait until Motoko-sempai awakens before we judge him."

            "Many thanks, Shinobu-chan.  You don't know how much your trust means to me."

            "Keitaro is a good man, (he also has a nice butt) and I will await Motoko's presence before I pass judgment.  Besides, this way I can get to know him better, how bout it Keitaro?"

           Sweatdropping profusely at her sexual innuendo Keitaro nodded his assent reluctantly.  "I thank you as well Mitsune, I think?"

            "Fine, we will wait for Motoko to wake up first, come on girls let's all go back before Keitaro molests us."

            "Now Naru, there is no reason to go, stay and let's all have a party right Keitaro?"

            Surprised by his aunt's sudden appearance Keitaro clutches his heart in fright, 'I forgot that she came out with me, but where did she get the sake from?'

            "That sounds wonderful Aunty, let me get Motoko and this will be a great party."

            "There is no need for that Keitaro-sempai; Motoko-sempai is currently sleeping off her wounds."

            "Well then we should save her some food and drink.  Well what are you all waiting for let's party!"

            Cheering madly, Naru could not hope but be swept away in the momentum.  Keitaro went into the kitchen with Shinobu and started cooking some party snacks and gathering the cold sake in the fridge.  He also collected two 6 packs of soda for Shinobu and Su, 'They can't drink sake just yet; hopefully they won't feel too put out.'  Quite the contrary Shinobu and Su loved the soda and everyone else took some sake in a cup.  "This is great Keitaro; you really know how to throw a party.  The only way this could be any better is if you had a karaoke machine."

            Surprised by Mitsune's request Haruka stood up and walked to the back of the bar.  Lowering herself down till her knees were touching the floor Haruka found a state of the art karaoke machine.  Yelling for Keitaro Haruka pointed to the karaoke machine and gestured to the center of the dining room.  Nodding his head Keitaro hoisted the machine into the center of a huge table and plugged it in.  "Hell ya, now this party is complete, let's belt out a good one.  How bout it Su?"

            "Su says good, good.  But will only sing if big brother sing with us.  Please big brother?"  Knowing he cannot refuse the puppy dog eyes of death Keitaro surrenders easily to Su's charms.  "Alright, lets get it started, (this is great I can at last show off in front of Keitaro) what shall we sing?  How bout Utada Hikaru's "First Love"?"  Readying for her theatrical debut Mitsune soon burst into a light, almost whimsical song.

Saigo no kisu wa 

Tabako no flavor ga shita 

Nigakute setsunai kaori 

Ashita no imagoro niwa 

Anata wa doki ni irun darou 

Dare wo omotterun darou 

You are always gonna be my love 

Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo 

I'll remember to love 

You taught me how 

You are always gonna be the one 

Ima wa mada kanashii love song 

Atarashii uta utaeru made 

Tachidomaru jikan ga 

Ugokidasou to shiteru 

Wasuretakunai koto bakari 

Ashita no imagoro niwa 

Watashi wa kitto naiteru 

Anata wo omotterun darou 

You will always be inside my heart 

Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara 

I hope that I have a place in your heart too 

Now and forever you are still the one 

Ima wa mada kanashii love song 

Atarashii uta utaeru made 

You are always gonna be my love 

Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo 

I'll remember to love 

You taught me how 

You are always gonna be the one 

Mada kanashii love song 

Now and forever

           Clapping like a maniac Keitaro along with Su could not comprehend the light musical voice with the sultry seductress.  Blushing from all the praise and clapping, Mitsune bowed twice and soon went over to Keitaro's side and held on for dear life.  Among the growing faces of jealousy were Shinobu, Naru, Su, and last but not least Haruka; laughing goofily Keitaro tried his best to extricate himself from the Osaka native.  "Mitsune what are you doing?  Get away from that hentai before he gropes you."

            "Oh, Naru just because you don't want to be groped doesn't mean I don't."

            Keitaro was soon feeling lightheaded at the effect that Mitsune was having on his psyche and his body.  "Well it is time for the snacks, would you be so kind as to help nephew?"  Watching the twitching form that used to be his loving aunt Keitaro knew that was not a question.  Trying extra hard now Keitaro soon dislodged the drunken woman on his arm, "Thanks for the song Mitsune I really loved it."  Knowing his aunt would kill him Keitaro could not help but play with her a little, Keitaro gave a small peck on Mitsune's cheek.

            Having thoughts that would make a sailor blush, Mitsune was on Cloud 9 nothing could get her down.  On the other hand Haruka was livid and knew her nephew did that to spite her.  Calming down, but still angry Haruka grabbed Keitaro by the earlobe and dragged him into the kitchen to retrieve the snacks.  Whimpering like a cornered mouse Keitaro could not stop his assisted journey into the back of the teahouse.

            Wondering how the stone-faced Keitaro could be dragged away so easily all the girls sweatdropped.  'I wish it could have been me he embraced and kissed but I guess it will never happen.  Poor Keitaro-sempai he will be severely hurt by the look on Haruka-sans face.  I know I can help them in the kitchen, maybe get a kiss too.'  Blushing like a tomato at her daring Shinobu hurried into the kitchen while mumbling a quick "Helping out, bye-bye."  Still drifting on Cloud 9 Mitsune had no idea of her surroundings, she was just swaying from side to side singing a song very quietly.

            'What has that idiot done to Mitsune and Shinobu?  I must stop his further corruption of the residents, no matter how well that shirt contours to his body he has to be stopped.  Heck I may even grace him with a kiss from me.'  Creeping silently into the kitchen Naru had only thoughts of torture for our faithful hero, unbeknownst to her she was about to get punished herself.

            'Big brother is very handsome, he will give me good love love.  Wonder what under shirt, might be tasty me check.'  Making no qualms about where she is going Su bounced her way into the kitchen in search of her "snack".

            And then there was one, the only one left in the teahouse was Mitsune and she was dreaming of ways to use whipped cream and Keitaro together.  'Hmm…me covered in whip cream, and Keitaro licking it away to find the good things underneath.  This would be a tasteful way to show how much I care for him, maybe a bit presumptuous but still tactful.'  Obviously Mitsune had no idea what the word tactful even meant because with the way she was sauntering about most guys would be having full-blown nosebleeds.

            Finally coming down from her Keitaro instilled high Mitsune soon finds herself all alone, 'Now where did my plush toy run off to?  And where are the other girls?  I had better check in the kitchen, I don't want them to get the wrong idea about how free Keitaro really is.'  Rushing into the kitchen Mitsune was soon overwhelmed by an unseen force, and then the world got all white.

**(Meanwhile, back at the Hinata-sou)**

            Motoko was tossing and turning on her futon, dreaming of things that were best left for convicts.

**(Motoko's Dream)**

            Motoko is walking toward the Hinata-sou after a harsh day of training, she was dead tired and had no longer the energy or the stamina to fight off any would be attackers.  The perfect time to assault the samurai was now, when she was the most vulnerable.  A dark presence stalks the warrior claiming vast amounts of light from the already dreary town.  Sensing the presence but not having enough energy to defeat it Motoko takes the logical course and sprints toward the inn.

            But the spirit continues to gain on the young woman and soon overtakes her completely, encompassing her in darkness that not even the brightest sun could shine through.  Feeling the entity drawing near Motoko readies her weapon for one last ditch effort to thwart the evil from claiming her being.  Slashing into the darkness left and right; hoping beyond hope that she wounds it severely enough for it to release her.  Out of the shadows come multitudes of hands latching onto the youth, holding her in mid-air for all to see.  Knowing that all her attempts at escape were shot down Motoko screams out her anguish to all who would hear her, but all that comes out of her mouth is silence.

            'What is this thing, this monster that holds my very voice in its grasp.  All my training, all my hard work swept away as if it was nothing more than parlor tricks to this evil being.  The darkness is so absolute I can't even see the palms of my hands or my trusty blade, but wait what is that light off in the horizon.  It is the Hinata-sou!  There may still be hope yet, but why would the villain let such light into his spiraling abyss?'

            'It is because I can!  I am so confidant in my power over you I have no qualms about such things as love, light, or friendship.  It is all lies that the pure tell themselves to drive away the darkness, but in your heart all I see is the feelings of anger, sadness, pain and despair.  No, you will not be leaving my kingdom anytime soon; I will have much amusement in torturing your very soul girl!'

            The light is soon replaced by the face that has haunted her dreams for all her life, the face of a monstrous turtle dripping with saliva and blood.  Snapping it's jaws while eyeing Motoko like a piece of fish that has gotten away from it, 'That is right my dear, the last thing you will feel is my jaws grinding your very bones and arteries.  There is no escape, only damnation and pain is in store for you.'

            Knowing what the monstrosity is saying is true Motoko cannot help the sobs that rack her body; years of pain and sadness exude from her whole being calling forth a savior in disguise.  A light permeates through the darkness propelling the turtle back and enveloping Motoko in it's radiant glow.  'You are not alone my dear, all you must do is ask for help and I will always be here.  Do you wish for any assistance, my princess?'

            Incapable of believing that this girl had any strength left the monstrosity had underestimated the power of the love that other's showed her.  'There is no way in hell I will let you take what is mine.  I will have this girl and you will be banished from my realm forever, whoever you are.'

            'That is not for you to decide you B level demon; I go by the wishes of my princess.  Now again I ask of you my princess do you require assistance?'

            Words could not express the relief that Motoko felt and she could not trust her mouth to accept the help of the stranger.  So all she did was nod her head in assent toward the light, 'That is all that is needed ma'am, let's get you out of this pit of hell.  Nice try demon but you must do better than that to force me out of her.'

            Hoping to kill the intruder the monster charges at the beam of light.  'You will not get out of this realm so easily, I will make you pay for your overconfidence.'  Finally reaching the beam of light the monster dives headfirst into the ray of light and feels the most unimaginable pain in it's very skin.  'What is this pain I am feeling?  Nothing man made can hurt me, what have you done to me you fiend?'

            'I have done nothing you incompetent fool, I am the light you are the dark, you may never touch the light.  That is all you need to know, but it is too late for you.  The light will infect your body and cause you to either implode or explode, either being fine for me.  I wish you well in the nine levels of hell, say hello to Lucifer for me.'

            Embracing the youth in a blanket made of pure silk the light vanishes from the realm, while the monster screams out his own death shrills.  'What happened?  I was so close, who was that deity?'  The demon will never know since it was about that time he imploded from the light.

**(Back in Motoko's room)**

            "Ahh…ouch, what in Kami happened?  Where is the demon?"  Awakening from her nightmare filled slumber Motoko could not help but feel a little put out.  The room was the same as when she fell asleep but her sheets were soaked due to exposure with her.  Motoko was sweating bullets from the haunting face she could not get out of her head, removing the wet sheets from her body Motoko took a look at her arm.  It was the scar from before, it had reopened during her tussle with the comforter.  The wound was not deep but blood was slowly but surely seeping out from it.

            'Better get this wrapped up again, I don't want to go back into another nightmare filled sleep because of excess blood loss.'  Working quickly to find her first aid box Motoko took the time in between thinking of the mysterious voice that saved her from the menace.  'Why would anyone in their right mind help me?  And why did the voice sound so familiar?'

            Leaving the musings for another time Motoko used the newly found kit and patched up the reopened scar.  Feeling a little thirsty and hearing her stomach growl Motoko surmised that a bit of food was in order.  Walking calmly out her room and down the stairs she wondered why there were no sounds echoing in the night.  'Where are the other residents?  Did they go out while I was asleep?'  Wandering into the kitchen Motoko did not find the usually crowd of girls that she was used to.

            Worry etching across her face Motoko went in search of the girls, 'Maybe they went down to the teahouse to talk to Haruka, if I recall correctly that is also where Keitaro is waiting.'  Finding a long, cotton robe Motoko put it on with another jacket that she had found on the floor of the foyer.  'This smells strongly of that demon Keitaro, it is rather woodsy.  Almost like a forest and with a slight amount of burnt sage, what am I doing?  Thinking of what my attacker smells like, regardless I need the coat to stay warm.'  Wrapping the coat around the robe Motoko headed down the steep hill toward the teahouse.

            After 10 minutes of walking Motoko soon found herself right outside the quaint little bar, hoping that she was right in her assumptions Motoko knocked on the door.  After hearing no reply she was disappointed until a shrill cry went up into the night, 'That came from the kitchen, I had better check this out.  Who knows what Urameshi will do to the girls now that he is all alone with them?'

            Racing into the kitchen Motoko came upon a scene that shocked and amused her, trying to keep a smile from gracing her lips Motoko had only one thing to say.  "Can I join?"

**Author's Notes:  Well there you have it another chapter, this is going really well.  I hope to actually finish this thing in the next year or so.  Haha…oh well nothing else to do I guess.  Anyways, R & R, please?  Peace, I'm out.**


	8. Bloodlust

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Love Hina or it's characters. I just borrow them to help with my story. Don't sue because I have nothing you want.**

**Author's Notes:  Back once more with another thrilling edition, but I wish to also draw attention to my other stories on this site.  I know, I know it is a shameless plug but I want others to read them.  Oh, before I forget thanks to all those that have reviewed and hopefully you will like the next installment.  Keitaro is cornered in the kitchen by the whole cast of Love Hina, what shall he do?**

**A Warrior's Spirit**

            A winter wonderland is a magical and beautiful place filled with meadows upon meadows of snow and ice.  This was not the scene inside Haruka's teahouse, it was more like a tanker of cream had fallen over the whole of the kitchen.  Icing was dangling off pots and pans, blouses and shirts were plastered with whipped cream, and it was overall any normal man's dream day.  Five beautiful women all covered with cream and only one lonesome man to stand up to their onslaught, what in the world would Keitaro do?  Why have the most fun he had in a years, but what had caused such a disaster?

**(Flashback 30 minutes)**

"Well it is time for the snacks, would you be so kind as to help nephew?"  Watching the twitching form that used to be his loving aunt Keitaro knew that was not a question.  Trying extra hard now Keitaro soon dislodged the drunken woman on his arm, "Thanks for the song Mitsune I really loved it."  Giving innocent little kiss to Mitsune Keitaro headed toward his doom, a dark cloud hovered just above the normally upbeat teen.

Walking past the double doors into the kitchen Keitaro initiated his most devastating attack on his unsuspecting aunt.  "Please, please Aunty don't kill me!  I'll be good I promise, don't kill your favorite nephew, please?"  While pleading for his life Keitaro was also displaying the most adorable puppy dog eyes in the world, how could his aunt inflict damage on such a being that cute?

Knowing that his aunt is falling under the effects of "Puppy dog eyes # 1" Keitaro turned up the charm full blast.  Dealing out his knockout punch Keitaro beamed his pearly whites and hugged his aunty for all he was worth.  'This should clinch it, she cannot withstand the Whites in your eyes attack.  No one in their right mind could tear it down, hopefully she is in her right mind.'

Fighting against the effects of both the puppy dog eyes and her nephew's virtuous teeth Haruka knew it was a losing battle.  Though there is one surefire way to ensure that he got what he deserved, "Of course I forgive you dear nephew, I would not harm a single hair on your head.  But there is the problem of what you must do in order to gain my forgiveness."  Pilfering a custard tart from one of the many trays in the kitchen Haruka smashed it's contents right into the hair of her favorite nephew.

Truly astonished by his aunt's devious act Keitaro could not do anything for a whole five seconds, more than enough time for Haruka to run half way across the kitchen with more of the tarts.  Launching them haphazardly at her nephew Haruka could not help but burst into peals of laughter at his face.  "What big bad Keitaro cannot stand a little cream in his hair?  Oh, poor baby want me to eat you all up?"

Finally snapping out of his self-induced stupor Keitaro smiled a most dastardly smile, "Oh dear, dear aunty what have you done?  Now I must retaliate in kind, believe me when I say that you will not be clean for long."

Looking around for anything that could be of use to him Keitaro soon found a tray of steaming banana cream pies.  'Oh this will do quite nicely, and it will also give me a reason to eat a few of them.'  Dodging one of many cream filled tarts Keitaro set off for his smiling aunt.  "Now, now aunty take it like a good girl.  Stay in one place and I promise not to make you all that dirty."

"Like I would trust you dear nephew, with that tray you are carrying I would be lucky to come out of this without all my hair in cream jelly."  Taking off at a run toward the double doors Haruka soon heard a yelp followed by a object in her line of sight.  'Oh shit, that looks like Shinobu this is going to hurt, that's for sure.'  Tripping over the pint sized chef Haruka could not help but curl protectively over the child.  'At least this way I can take most of the fall, hopefully I don't break anything.'

Unbeknownst to Haruka, Keitaro had seen Shinobu and picked up his speed; 'Let's see, if Aunty falls on Shinobu she will probably hurt her.  Knowing my aunt she will protect Shinobu and take most of the fall herself.  Better pick up the pace a tad more.'  Becoming quicker than the naked eye could see Keitaro caught both Shinobu and Haruka before they had fallen on the hard tile floor.

'Mmmm….warm wonder what is causing all this warmth.  Have I reached heaven?  Maybe then I can watch over sempai, but I smell something good next to me.'

"Are you alright Shinobu?  Not hurt anywhere are you?"

"S..sempai, oh nothing wrong sempai, just fell down that is all."  Blushing furiously at the proximity to her love Shinobu could not help but feel content in his arms.  "If you are done with the fluttering of the heart could you let us down Keitaro?  I mean we are getting heavy right?"

"Now Aunty you know that is not true, both you and Shinobu are light as a feather.  But if you wish me to release you I find no reason not to."  Taking hold of both women's waists he carried them to a clean spot in the kitchen and set them down.  Losing the warmth that was so prevalent within Keitaro's arms Shinobu could only sigh with regret.

"Well now that Shinobu has joined us there is no reason to keep up the game now is there Aunty?"

"I see no such reasoning, come Shinobu let us cream Keitaro into a mound of fluff.  Sounds good Shinobu?"

Confused by the sudden change in attitude Shinobu stared slack jawed into Haruka's eyes.  Finally snapping awake when she felt a strawberry filled tart sticking to her illustrious hair, "Wahh…Haruka?  Why did you throw a pastry at my hair?"

Laughing uproariously at the child's innocence Haruka got caught with one of Keitaro's projectiles.  "If you don't fight back you will definitely become a cream puff, so hurry up and find some ammo Shinobu."

Finally getting into the rhythm of the game Shinobu hide behind Keitaro and took one of his pastries and aimed at Haruka.  Knowing Shinobu cannot aim behind his frame Keitaro lifted her above his shoulders and allowed her to target from there.  This would have seemed a great idea except for one thing, Shinobu did not like heights and liked Keitaro.  Thus she was light-headed due to the situation which caused her aim to scatter a bit missing Haruka entirely but was timed correctly for Naru when she entered the kitchen.

"Mhmm…what the heck?  Okay who did this, I am covered in whipped cream and sticky to boot."  Horrified that she had hit Narusegawa, Shinobu tried her best to appear small and insignificant.  This would have been better accomplished if she were not on top of Keitaro right at that moment.

Both Keitaro and Haruka were in fits of giggles and could not form a coherent thought if their lives depended on it.  Growing angry at being ignored Naru grabbed the nearest thing and hurled it at the hysterical male.  Catching him right in the face the apple turnover plastered all over his nose and mouth.  Sputtering like a fish out of water Keitaro tried to remove the crust from his nostrils, succeeding in his arduous task Keitaro spied Naru holding her sides and rolling on the floor with laughter.

"I am glad that you find this so funny Naru, but I have one to say to you.  Prepare for you doom mortal!"  Smirking like a demon of hell Keitaro gently extracted Shinobu from his neck and placed her onto the cold kitchen floor.  Chasing after a squealing Naru he did not notice the pie until it was too late.  Close lined by his own aunt Keitaro took the pie straight in his eyes, cursing at his bad luck he could not do anything but swipe at his eyes.

Having had enough fun and games Keitaro leapt to his feet and went in search of both Naru and Haruka.  Casting his eyes on a tray of chocolate éclairs Keitaro procured the tray and launched into a speedy retaliation.  Though Keitaro had the upper hand the women would not go down without a fight and launched their own offensive against the single male.  Without backup to reinforce his numbers Keitaro became easy prey to the women which also included Shinobu.  "Oh why oh why must I be punished in such a manner?  I am just a tool for mhmmmpphhh…"  Never having time to finish his long drowned out speech Keitaro was covered from head to toe in creamy chocolate fudge.  Satisfied that they had won the war all three women threw the rest of their pastries at the helpless warrior.

Sensing a paramount barrage Keitaro instinctively rolled out of the way and the luscious treats piled into the curious scientist Su.  The battle began anew with new victims and more than enough sugar to cause hundreds of cavities.  Even the seductress Mitsune could not escape the messiest food fight in history, splattered in the face with a dollop of whip cream.  Soon the group was resorting to basic ingredients as fuel for the war, flour hung in the air like a fog.  Honey was splattered both on the walls and ceiling, even sugar was not spared the horrors of battle.

When it was all over and done with the kitchen really did look like a battle zone, with food in every nook and cranny.  Both Keitaro and the women were covered with cream and rolling around the floor trying to pin each other.  The girls finally made a decision and successfully pinned Keitaro using all of their bodies, the dreams of men everywhere being pinned down by five cream covered women on a cold kitchen floor.  Feeling the excitement in the air as well as most of the women's body parts Keitaro soon blushed as red as the ripest tomato.  This was the scene when Motoko made her grand entrance.  "Can I join?"

**(Flashback over, sorry for the long flashback.)**

            With all the girls piled on top of him Keitaro could not be seen by Motoko, she assumed that the girls were just having a little bit of fun in the kitchen.  'Survival sense activated must run quickly before samurai girl takes off a piece of me.  Possibly my manhood by the looks of things last time.'  Removing the girls one by one, Keitaro soon sprinted out the double doors past a surprised and increasingly angry Motoko.

            "Urameshi, you have seen the last days of your life pervert.  Prepare yourself for your doom demon, you will not escape me."  Believing the kendo girl's word all five of the remaining girl's glomped onto Motoko's back.  "What is the meaning of this?  He has defiled and demeaned your dignity; I must make him pay the ultimate price.  His manhood will be sliced off and he shall die a slow painful death by blood loss."

            Most of the girl's were shocked at the degree of hatred in Motoko's voice; some even released their hold on her momentarily due to the shock.  "Hey Naru, Shinobu, a little help here she is not easy to hold down you know."  Shaking their heads to cast away the cobwebs both Naru and Shinobu again latched onto Motoko's arms and legs.  "Sorry Mitsune got a little spacey there, (I can't believe she actually said that, and with that much venom in her voice as well)."

            "Enough with this stuff, hold her down girl's I will apply a sleeping touch."  Intrigued by Haruka's comment all the girl's held on for dear life as she touched Motoko below her chin and right next to her collarbone.  Motoko soon became as stiff as a wooden board and fell to the ground unceremoniously.  "Now that miss samurai has been incapacitated lets go out and find Keitaro, he must have run 12 blocks by now."

            "Umm…Haruka-san do you think we should maybe change first?  We are all covered in cream and stuff."  Surprised by her lack of intellect Haruka slapped her forehead and nodded her head in assent.  "Sounds like a plan, but let's get Motoko up as well, the cold floor is not good for anyone who is unconscious."

            Carrying the samurai warrior on their shoulders the girls all headed upstairs to clean up.  'Man oh man this mess will be a fucking nightmare to clean up.  Keitaro you better come back here and help me clean this up.'  Shaking her head in disgust Haruka cast one more glance at her ruined kitchen and cleared the stairs.

**(And back to our intrepid hero running like a bat out of hell)**

            'Must keep running, bad girl will get me, must keep running, bad girl will get me.'  This mantra was fueling the desire for Keitaro to run as fast as he can as far as he can.  He could only hope that the others were stalling for time for him, because if they weren't then he was in big trouble, but more importantly his little Keitaro would be sliced off.

            Feeling adequately secure in his knowledge that Motoko has not caught up yet Keitaro chanced a glance around his surroundings.  'Where the fuck am I?  It looks like a big park area or something, but why is there a clearing up ahead?'  Still running at full blast Keitaro could not hope to dodge the tree that mysteriously sprouted right into his path.  'This will hurt so much!'  That was the understatement of the year, he crashed into the tree but didn't stop there, he went on to crash into at least a dozen more sycamore's before he stopped his run.

            'Oww…oww that hurt so much, who caught that trains license number?  Ohhh…where am I?  I got splintered in my arm damn that looks nasty.'  Taking in his surroundings Keitaro soon found himself in the clearing he had seen from far off.  'Wait a minute wasn't this to the right of me?  Must have bounced off a couple of those trees back there.'

If he had glanced behind him Keitaro would have seen the trail of devastation he had leveled in his wake.  'First things first got to get these splinters out of my arm and wrap it in a sling.  This will hurt a lot again, why me?'  Screams could be heard as far away as Tokyo as Keitaro extracted the wood chips from his arm.  "Damn that hurt like hell, where can I find some cloth or something?  Damn only grass and wood around, guess I had better use my shirt.  Hopefully this wound will heal quickly I really need my shirt."

            Wrapping his shirt around the bleeding stump that used to be a good arm Keitaro stood up from the ground and started walking in the bright moonlit night.  'Damn where did this fog come from?  It was just clear a minute ago, now it's like pea soup.'  Fog covered every inch of the clearing seeming to ward away any travelers that would set their sights on continuing their journey through the pass.  'This is just great, I'm hurt, lost and hungry not to mention I smell like a damn cream puff.  Maybe a run into the night was not the best idea, but how else would have I kept my manhood?'

            Keitaro should really watch where he is going instead of thinking of things that have been in the past.  If he had then he would have seen that there was a huge ditch in front of him, but he didn't so down he went.  "Damn…fuck…crap…damn."  Ahh the majesty of words that is produced as you fall down a hill, the scene would have won the best comedic performance in the Academy Awards.

            Splashing into a lagoon or a lake, you pick, Keitaro came out shivering with cold and wet as a dog in a summer rain.  "Phhppp…great brackish water and it tastes like old del rat droppings.  What else could go wrong?"  If you ask so shall you receive, Keitaro should have just kept his mouth shut.  "At least the sticky cream has come off, I wouldn't have wanted anyone to find me in a cream colored jumpsuit.  What is that growling?"

            Slithering around the cold lake were 3 full grown alligators just waiting for a snack to come their way.  Now a delectable human has stumbled into their watery home and they wanted to eat, I mean greet him.  Two coming from south and one from the north, Keitaro had no where to go, it was either fight or get eaten.  "Okay you guys this has been a bad day, so just get your scaly asses out of here before I have to fry you into extra crispy."  Ignoring his threats the alligators came increasingly closer to Keitaro and well he just snapped, "I told you to leave but no you just had to make it hard.  It is your decision you overgrown gecko's feel my frustration."

            Succumbing to the bloodlust Keitaro emitted his demon aura once again, powering his body with unlimited amounts of ki.  The very water boiling beneath him, the winds howling for release, trees bending to his will, all this was due to the amount of power he was releasing.  "Bring it on you sniveling pieces of luggage, when I am through with you three I will personally make myself a leather attaché bag.  Now let us see who is stronger, a lizard or a man?"

            Snaking their way closer to the human the alligators finally attacked, as one they bite into the soft flesh of the pitiful human.  And as one they were repelled by an unseen force within Keitaro's body, "Is that all you got?  Well now it is my turn."  Grabbing the nearest lizard he could find he crushed it to his body in a mighty bear hug, breaking first the bones of the once mighty lizard.  "You will be a mighty fine piece of meat when I cook you later."  Tearing the head off the alligator Keitaro advanced on the remaining two, "I haven't fought since yesterday, come on give me a challenge."

            Weary of the beast that had destroyed one of them already the remaining two thought he was not worth the effort.  They slithered away or at least tried to, Keitaro grabbed both of their tails and threw them to shore.  Wrestling the bigger of the two Keitaro tore off limbs with his hands and teeth.  Soon only one of the creatures was left, dripping in crimson and smelling like a fucking corpse Keitaro stalked the last of the alligators.  Leaping into the air Keitaro squashed the last of the lizards and rolled around in its corpse and blood.  "Mhhmpp…so good, so much blood.  Must have more…but where?  No more life?  Must find some."

            Deep into a trance-like state Keitaro set across the shore in search of more victims.  Only when he came to the waters edge did he really see himself in the water's reflection.  Covered in blood and entrails, smelling like a butcher in heat, he could not face the reality of it all and he screamed out his frustrations.  Diving into the lake to rid himself of the blood and dirt, but the smell would not go away no matter how much he brushed and scrubbed.  'Why?  Why?  Why?'  "Why?????????"

**Author's Notes:  Well there you have it another chapter finished, what causes this bloodlust in Keitaro?  What makes him seek out life and snuff it out of existence?  And why must he be tortured by fate?  Answers that will not be easy to find, but in the end will he have more questions than answers?  Anyways that's it for me, so please R & R and don't forget about my other stories.  Peace, I'm out.**


End file.
